Strangers and Friends
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Strange reality, with Kung Fu reality! Alternate Reality


Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu or the characters related to the show. I only wish I did, doing this for entertainment purposes only. This is also in memorandium of the actor David Carradine's death, may his lessons live forever.

Kung Fu: The Legend Continues:Strangers and Friends:

Kwai Chang Caine was sitting at his home, in meditation, as Peter was taking on a difficult case. He had two bombers wanting to blow up half of Chinatown, thankfully his father's place wasn't there. He was able to stop the bombers, before six city blocks were blown up into pieces. He felt something strange though, as they did a check through Chinatown. He stopped at his father's apartment. "Pop?" He heard. He came into the room, and felt something very different. Something was going to happen. "Pop? What's going on? What's...." He left it off. There was a strange force of power. There was a sense of a popping sound, as a youngish woman of twenty six popped out from the sky. "Pop! Look out." Peter said, as he caught the girl.

He put her down on the mats beside his father, as he did he noticed she was about one eighty pounds and was full of muscle. "Pop...look, she's got some injuries." "Head wound for positive sure, she's got a couple cracked ribs, from what I can tell, and she's got something wrong...I can't tell, but Pop, I think it might be her Chi. Something doesn't seem right." He then stepped back and let his father take over, as he made a phone call. Kwai Chang Caine smiled as he saw her bag,and then the wallet that fell out of it. He held it up to Peter as he stared at it. "Sarra Torrens, age twenty six I think." "Born 1979, Pop." She was still breathing, but heavily.

"I'd called Kermit, and he'd said he'd come a.s.a.p." He said, as his father raised an eyebrow at the call. He looked at the red haired, glasses wearing, young woman. She moaned, braced and then fell back into stasis. Kermit came on the march, and stared at the beautiful woman he saw for a full moment and shook his sunglasses wearing head. "Peter?" he asked, as his friend came to him. Peter smiled. "Thanks for coming Kermit. The little lady here is Sarra Torrens, twenty six I think, but she's not from around here. She was teleported through magic." Kermit readjusted his glasses, and then came to the lady's aid. He used his first aide kit for her head, ribs, and then looked at her, and then put her head gently in his lap as Caine Sr., worked his magic.

Sarra moaned, as if reaching for a hand to help pull her out. Kermit touched her, and held her cried out and then Sarra woke. "God. Goddess." Sarra said, with a sigh. Sarra then got up, as she did, she noticed she wasn't alone but not in her world either. "Oh, hells." She sighed. Sarra held her head. Peter smiled. "You've got a concussion, I think, couple cracked ribs from what I can tell." Sarra sighed. "Damn." She adjusted her glasses, and then sighed. She stared at the men around her. "What year is it?" She asked, as Sarra brushed her red brown hair out of her glasses. Kwai Chang Caine raised an eyebrow. Peter did to, but Kermit answered her. "1994." "San Fransisco, Chinatown." Sarra moaned at that. "Thirteen years into the past, must be an alternate reality as well." She scratched her head. "How the hell do I get back?" "But then again do I want to?" She asked herself.

"You..should do nothing for a bit, to let...yourself get healed...properly." Caine said. She nodded once. "I hurt too much to argue with you." Sarra looked up at Kermit, as he half stood after she got up incase she fell backwards again. "Thank you,...?" Kermit smiled. "Kermit." Sarra smiled. "Kermit Griffin." Sarra smiled wider. "Nice to meet you, especially under these circumstances." She moved gently, and then shook hands with him. Sarra held her ribs as best she could, as she stared at Peter. Peter smiled, "Peter Caine." He held out his hand, and she took it. There was a flash of power between the two. She looked at him, wide eyed. "What in blazes?" She held her head again. "Ah!" She screamed as her head seemed to want to explode. Flashes of memories came through her head. She caught glimpses, of a temple, and a young boy; a young priest boy. He saw a young woman; a fighter. Something made her back out of the memories, and cried. All Peter did was blink, as she burst into tears.

Sarra cried, and then Kermit touched her back. She immediately calmed down, and then she had a further shock when she did that. "What a day." She said, as Kermit smiled. She leaned against his shoulder as if in friendship. Sarra's forehead felt hot, but Kermit got Peter to fetch some water, and she was alright after that. She smiled, and felt better. As Sarra got the feel for the city, Kermit decided, that he'd take her out for a tour, when she got better. Sarra smiled. "I'd like that." She whispered. Caine looked at her. "You..need to...rest." Sarra nodded at Caine's words.

"She'll be safer here than anywhere." Peter and Kermit both agreed, as if she had no other option. Sarra just rolled her eyes. "I will til I get better, then we'll go from there." She agreed. Sarra started to fall asleep, after Kermit let her go to a comfortable sleeping pad. Kermit looked at Caine, who smiled. "I will come by later after work, if that's alright." Caine nodded. "She should..be awake again after...she rests." Kermit smiled. "Thanks Caine." was all he'd say. Peter and Kermit left, leaving Kwai Chang Caine with Sarra. She slept, and he did Shambala magic. He felt something from her. Magically. Something close to his own that needed to get training. She turned and tossed and then slept some more before the afternoon was out. Sarra smiled, and then curled her body into a ball. Sarra then woke just before Peter and Kermit got off of work. Sarra used Caine's shower, and then came out with a new outfit. She loved the fact she'd packed her black pants, and her other clothes. She sat down on the floor next to Caine. Sarra smiled, and Caine noticed the pain in those almost silver eyes. Sarra nodded, held her hands on her crossed legs. She sighed, and then relaxed.

Kermit and Peter both came in, and Sarra opened her eyes. "Thank you both for helping me, thank you all." She stood up, and half streached being careful of her ribs. Kermit came to her. "Are you?" Sarra nodded. "I am alright, I will be better." She said with a smile. She then looked at the men. "What now?" She asked, anticipating the worst. Kermit smiled. Sarra grinned back. He looked at her. Sarra then sat down again, as the other men did the same. "Now, what do we do?" she asked. Peter smiled. "Eat." Sarra shook her head and punched him in the shoulder. "Only a man would think of his stomach." Peter rubbed the spot she punched, as she raised an eyebrow.

Peter grinned. Sarra then smiled as Caine Sr then said, "We should do something about dinner. I can...make it." Caine smiled, and went into the kitchen. "Peter, I can...use your help." Peter smiled. "Right Pop." Sarra grinned and shook her head. She went out to Caine's garden. She focused her sight up to the sky for which she could actually see stars in the city. "Such a peaceful place. It's been too long since I was in one. Too long." She choked that out as she held against the edge of the patio. Kermit came to her. "I know what is like to have ghosts to deal with." Sarra nodded. She curled against his black covered shoulder and sobbed herself out. The young woman calmed down. Sarra held her silver Irish ring and sighed. The red headed woman dried her eyes and felt better.

Sarra held her pendant; her huge rose quartz pendant, and felt much better. Kermit smiled and got her to lean against him. "I don't know why, but I feel very calm around you. Very calm and relaxed for the first time in years." Kermit nodded. "I feel the same way. Connected but yet, not so connected. I can't tell why either." He said and she grinned. "How ever it happened I am very glad." Sarra said with a small smile and a happy voice. She then broke from him, as Peter came with warm plates of delicious food. "Looks amazing. I could eat a horse I think with the energy I depleated." Sarra mentioned as she took a seat near Kermit. Kermit touched her hand in a curled her hand around his.

Sarra calmed down and ate as Peter made sure she had a cup of tea waiting for her. She smiled, as she drank the tea. Kermit smiled back,and then offered to take her around the city the next day. Sarra nodded. "I should be much better by then." Caine Sr had nodded when she looked at him as she said that. Sarra grinned. She felt as if she was a little animal let out of a little cage. Peter then made a tactful withdrawl. Kwai Chang decided he needed to clean up after dinner. Sarra smiled, and then giggled as Kermit raised an eyebrow. "Looks like we've got sometime to spend alone." Sarra giggled. "So someone wants to give us a life." He nodded. "So where do we begin?" She asked as Kermit held her hands. "A dance under the night sky?" He asked as he stood up and brought her with him. Sarra came up, and then went to him,coming close to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her waist gently as her ribs were still hurting. "Ah, some peace and quiet." "Gentle quietness that I have not held in forever..." Sarra muttered against him.

Kermit touched her, relaxed her made her feel like she hadn't been taken to that place of calm for smiled at him, then felt a searching love trying to find her. Sarra's eyes widened, and began to tear. "Thank you." she whispered, as she curled against his body. He observed her. "For what?" he asked. She smiled. Sarra kissed him, boldly. Kermit took off his glasses, and then she saw beautiful blue eyes. "Too bad you have so many harsh lights here or I could see these wonderful eyes a lot more." she whispered, softly. She stared at a handsome man who needed help. She saw a man who was shattered by past experiences, and trying to heal. Sarra felt something, and she couldn't believe it might have been was nearly fourty, but she didn't care. She could understand him somehow, as he did her.

A song came into her head and she began to hum it. It was Bryan Adam's Someone to love. Sarra smiled as Kermit recognized it. He danced with her under the stars, and then he gave her the most powerful kiss. "Ah goddess." "Kermit...I..." He smiled. "I know." he muttered. Sarra felt so much more loved, than she had in so long, that she began to cry. "Sarra..?" Sarra calmed down and shook her head. "I'm sorry I have secrets...but," Kermit smiled. "I'm the same." Sarra grinned. "I understand, My Eyes Only?" He raised an eyebrow and his eyes sparkled, and nodded once. She nodded back. As she dried her eyes, she then sat him down on the bench. "What do you want to tell me?" She asked. Kermit smiled. "I can tell you I am an ex-Mercenary. I have an ex-wife,a sister, I also, I don't tell most people this, but I have a son. In the airforce." Sarra smiled. "I lost one of the only people who cared for me as me, not so long ago. About ten months ago, my first ex-fiancee died, because he was selfish and killed himself. I loved him for so long. Ten years." Kermit raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?" She heard, as she smothered a giggle. "Twenty eight, at least in my time, 2007." She smiled as she shocked her ex-Mercenary friend.

"Future?" She held him. "Oh Kermit! It goes all to hell." She then sobbed against his shoulder. "Goddess..." she muttered. "I can't tell you it's too horrible." she held in her heart. He touched her back. "Just promise me something?" She asked. "Don't go to New York, and don't go to Washington in 2001, please. Promise..." she begged. Kermit kissed her and then touched her hair, and nodded. "I promise." Sarra calmed down, and then sobbed against his held her and shoulder rubbed her back and kissed her eyes and forhead. Sarra then held her head. "I think I'd better rest." she whispered. Kermit nodded. "If you can't talk to me, maybe Caine. He is a Priest, and will keep you're secret unless he deems it necessary to heal you." She nodded. "You are right."She whispered. He kissed her gently. Sarra closed her eyes, almost melding herself into the kiss. "Kermit...god." "If anything happened to you..." She whispered, held his hand as she kissed him again.

The precinct was quiet for a while, for which Kermit was glad. It made sure that he was able to have time with his new lover, Sarra. He loved her like no one else. Not even the feelings he had for the Captain that he didn't let anyone know of. Sarra could see that Katherine Simms seemed a little ruffled whenever Sarra was around them.

There was one day when they were in the Chinese gardens, and Sarra was alone. Captain Katherine Simms was a very stubborn woman when she wanted to be, but she would understand why the ex-Mercenary loved her, but not Sarra to him. Sarra saw the captain, and she smiled. "Captain Simms, ma'am." She saluted. She'd been taken on as consultant for her. Sarra always admired the female Captains as they had to work fifty times harder to get where they were. Sarra lifted her head, and smiled. "It's a beautiful day for a change Captain Simms." Katherine nodded. "Yes it is, Sarra." Sarra walked with her to a wooden bench. Her ribs were still giving her trouble, but she didn't let anyone in on the secret. Sarra couldn't keep it from Peter's father, but as he promised both the future and her injuries were kept secret, until it was time they needed to know. Sarra then broke the silence again. "Captain? It seems as if you've got a ton of questions for me, and here we are with no one we know around. You can ask me. I won't be offended or bite you're head off, you can trust me." Silence, and then the real clincher. "Peter's father does." Sarra sighed, closed her eyes; holding back tears.

"Not everyone has to like me. I know that you care for Kermit, as much as I do, and for that I am greatful, as he has not enough people to care about him. He is a great man, a great warrior, and a damn good cop, and a solid human being for which I could say that some are well...not." Sarra sighed so sadly. "It's been nice talking to you Captain. Please take my words and do with them as you know well to, but know I would never ever hurt him, and...God." Sarra moan-sighed, and got up to leave, as she began walking away,

"W...W...Wait!" She heard Captian Simms strangled cries. Sarra stopped in her leather boots. "Aye Captain?" She asked, turning around slowly. "You love him don't you? Why?" She choked out. Sarra smiled walked back to the bench they sat on while she held the captain's hand. She motioned for the Captain to sit. As she did, Sarra smiled. "I love Kermit, because he he has helped me find a place of love, that..." She took a deep breath trying so very hard not to cry. "That I hadn't found in ten years. I am twenty eight Captain, and I have seen things that no one should ever have to see." Katherine looked at her. Sarra shook her head. "I can't talk about the future, because it is too close, but promise that you ship no one to New York or Washington by 2001. Please." Sarra grabbed her hand. Katherine looked at her. "You can trust me." Sarra shook her head. "No, it's not because of you, because of the world that changes...." Sarra sighed and then told her. About the deaths, 9/11, the countless deaths, the war that George W. Bush had begun because of 9/11 and everything in between. Katherine Simms could not believe it. "He runs two consecutive sessions! God." Sarra nods as she held back tears.

Sarra sighed, dried her eyes,and the captain smiled. "I can see why Kermit loves you and I will let you be now. I harbor no ill will as Caine would say." Sarra smiled, and nodded. Katherine smiled back and squeezed the girl's hand. Sarra then got up, and nodded, touched the woman's shoulder. "Please tell no one. I don't want anyone else to know. I may tell Peter, but I still have to figure out how." Katherine smiled and nodded. "Understood." Sarra then got up, walked away leaving the Captain with her thoughts.

The young warrior from the future went to see Caine; trying not to cry. "Who...did you...tell?" He asked, as he handed her a cup of tea. "The Captain. She had some questions about me and Kermit, and my past, so I told her. I will probably tell Peter maybe Skelany, soon." Caine nodded. Sarra curled against herself, as Caine came and hugged her. Sarra nodded, got up, went to meet Kermit, as they went to go out on the town. She wore her black leather coat, her black pants, and silver shirt. Hair pulled back in a loose braid and then held his hand as she walked through the city with him. He smiled as she came out of Caine's house with a small smile on her face. "Ready to go make some stakes out on the city m'dear?" He asked. Sarra smiled.

Kermit put his arm around her as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Sarra held a calm smile over her face, seeing the sights was just the right medicine, she figured, as she was with the one she loved. He took her to a quiet resteraunt, as they ate she deemed what was the right timing to tell him what was going on. Sarra figured on taking him to the warfs. 'Soon enough.'Sarra thought. Then, there was a fight, as the case Kermit and she were working on with Peter, decided to go full tilt sideways. They'd been figuring out how to deal with some sort of Yakuza thugs trying to deal drugs and weapons to the chinese underground warriors. They were getting close to one point, and poking it made the Yakuza mad.

Sarra swore, as she grabbed on to Kermit's arm. She didn't want bloodshed just yet. Sarra stared at the obvious leader. She spoke in Japanese as Kermit raised an eyebrow. _Why are you here? And what do you want with us?_ She asked the big bulky Yakuza. _You are trying to stop us, we stop you. You don't listen to our heading, you lose._ He said, in a very deep voice that made her shiver. _We have to stop you, you are doing wrong in our city, we do not take that lightly._ She said with a 'don't temp this' kind of voice. Sarra sighed as the Yakuza she was talking to had moved into a Kung Fu fighting position. "Fightin' time luv. They don't want to deal." Kermit swore as they began to fight about five heavty Japanese fighters. "Five...huh, on two...Aiya!...isn't fair...Kaiya! you know." She stopped about two at the same time by ducking under them as they tried to rush her. Kermit grinned as he took on one of the biggest guys, the one Sarra was talking to. "First....Kayia! chance you get...Aiya! call for back...kiya! up!" He said, as he fought two more. "Right..." She said, as she cuffed three Yakuza after she made sure she had her extra cuffs. She tossed Kermit about two extra. "How did you get these?" she was asked. Sarra grinned. "Peter. He kept losing a lot, so he gave me about six of his." Kermit smiled, as she made the call for back up.

After backup arrived, and she and Kermit made statements, she took him to the warfs and told him about the future. He held her, kissed her tears away, as he was worried about her. She closed her eyes, and held him. "I don't know why but I love you so much." She said with a smile. He nodded. "I know, I am the same way love." She held his hand and nodded, as she did, she smiled. "I could not find anything wrong and I love you so incredibly much I could marry you, but with me being in this time for only a short while I don't want to hold you just to one woman, because I know of another that loves you as deeply as I do." Kermit smiled. Kermit kissed her. "For now though, I am getting a better place, so that you and I can move in together, but its still secluded so I am not found by enemies." Sarra nodded. "Good plan, I for one don't want enemies to find me either, but that place that you call home will make you ill, if you keep living there." "I don't want that for you." She said with a smile, as she put her hand on his cheek. He smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"How did you know Japanese?" He asked her, changing the subject as she let go of his face. Sarra grinned. "I studied very hard, and I also watched every Japanese cartoon and read all the original comics for months." "It's one of my hobbies. I have a huge collection at home." "I just started on gathering more." He smiled. "Sometime if I come to your reality, I should brush up on Japanese." Sarra giggled. "You'll not have to worry too much because of the subtitles." She then hugged him. He smiled and Sarra grinned. "I appreciate the fact that you'd want to be with me forever, but I don't know how'd it work. I don't know how this is going to work here, but I am willing to give it a shot." Sarra smiled, and hugged him again. "I love you Kermit Griffin." "My crazy Muppet man." She said with a smile. He nodded and he held her, and kissed her deeply which gave her a small thrill.

"I love you too, my Sarra, my shining jewel." He kissed her and walked her back to the car. They got to the precinct, and Sarra was given back the cuffs. "Thank you." Kermit drove her back to Caine's place,and kissed her again. She smiled as she ran fingers through his black/white hair. "Stay safe love. There'll come a time for serious warfare, and I need you whole and in one piece." He nodded. "You too, love, for I want to live with you and make wonderful music with you." She blushed and grinned. She kissed him, touched his face and let him go as she went inside. He watched her until she was up the stairs and she turned to wave. She did, and he smiled back before he drove off.

Sarra turned and saw Caine as he stood there with a smile on his face. "What?" She asked. He motioned for her to sit, as she did, he handed her Tylonel for her ribs. "You were fighting today weren't you?" She was asked. Sarra sighed. "Yakuza thugs. They were part of a sting operation before, what Peter Kermit and I were trying to stop earlier." Caine nodded. Sarra held the cup of tea, and even though it was a warm night, she was cold inside that she couldn't reach it. "Five of them Caine. FIVE! Not to mention they were big bulking monsters as well, which didn't help." Caine raised an eyebrow. "They totally caught us off guard at the warfs, I think they have a warehouse out there somewhere." "Anyway, Kermit and I were barely able to stop them..." She shuddered.

Caine focused on her. "I have something to give you, something you will need later...in the time for your raising power levels." He mentioned. Sarra raised an eyebrow. "Caine? What in hell are you talking about?" She asked. He gave her the shambala priest symbol stone on a chain, one he had made for her in Chinatown. "Caine..." She left off the rest. "I cannot accept this. I am not of your...religion...I cannot accept such a powerful gift." Caine smiled. "You are of the power, you do not always have to be of the religion to cure others of inflictions and help those who request it. You are of that code. And that code is that of the Shambala master and the Bhuddist monk."

Sarra raised an eyebrow. "Does the Bhudda want me as a wiccan warrior as one of his bretheren?" Sarra shook her now bright red head. Sarra smiled, as Caine pressed it into her hands. "Please. You may need this one day,...soon." Sarra sighed. "I guess I can not deny this gift can I? You saw this didn't you. You saw that I would need this. You know what trouble is coming." Caine smiled and shrugged. "I may do so, but this will help." Sarra grasped the medallion with a sweaty palm. He smiled.

"The trouble will come when you...least expect it." Sarra rolled her eyes almost backwards. "That's when trouble usually comes for me." She thought. "Kermit! God. He's going to need warning." Sarra mentioned, as she began to get up. "Be..at peace. Kermit...knows of the..danger." Sarra smiled as she sat down again. Sarra sighed. Kermit, meantime, he sighed as he felt that she was worried about him. He sent to her feelings of calm and peace. She sighed,but was very interested on how she was able to feel him. 'Must be a magickal link.' She thought as she drank tea. She went to sleep, as she did, she felt the link was even stronger than before.

Kermit came and got her for work the next day,which was cloudy, typical San Fransisco weather, and as he did, he felt someone watching them. "Sarra, is there someone behind us? Do you sense them?" She closed her eyes for a moment, concentrated then opened her eyes. "No darling, I don't. Just you and me on the road." She said, as she looked ahead. He smiled and went the long way to the precinct, and the car that was behind them cursed. Sarra smiled. "Now!" She yelled, as Kermit turned a one eighty degree turn. She got out the bright green convertible, pulled her gun from her holster that she'd put on that morning, as she called, "Get out of the car! Police. Get out of the car and put up you're hands where I can see 'em. Now!" "Do it before I decide to shoot out the tires. NOW!" She brought out her badge to the front windsheild, pressing the gold sheild against the glass as her rose quartz bounced against her skin. "Get OUT!" she cried giving them no choice.

The goons in the car decided to get out. Sarra sighed, and then held the gun up as she searched the men for weapons as Kermit got out of the car and got the cuffs out. "Thank you so much for taking your time." Sarra groused as she held her hand out for a pair of cuffs. "Sorry Sarra, just trying to enjoy the show." The cop shook her head. Sarra then got the two men ready for transport. Kermit got her backup. She then got a slight headache after the squad car came to pick up the idiots. She held her head as Kermit came to her. "Sarra? Darling?" He asked. Sarra moaned. "Goddess, I" She leaned against Kermit. He held her til she felt better. Sarra then sat down in the car and rested, as Kermit drove back to the precinct. She smiled widely as they stopped and got coffee. "Bless you love." was her answer as he put a latte in her hands.

"So have you thought about apartments? I just can't keep putting Caine out because he has to teach his students, and can't always do it while I am there." "I also hate the fact that I am so in the way." She held herself around her coffee cup. Kermit stared, and then nodded, as he looked out of the windsheild. Sarra smiled as she saw him drive to the precienct. She waited til he stopped at the parking lot. "Thanks dearheart." She said with a smile. Sarra felt better, but Kermit had a surprise for her. "Kermit?" She wondered, as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Hang on." Sarra smiled. "Okay Griffin."

They drove through the city, and then they got not far from Chinatown. "Figured you wouldn't mind staying in this area, love." Kermit said with a smile. Sarra grinned as she nodded. "There's a little beautiful set of apartments that have just been finished construction just east of the Chinese Gardens. I hope that is sufficient?" He asked. She smiled. "We shall see what these are like before I make my decision, dearheart." was her answer. Kermit just shook his head at her and then said, "You'll see." Sarra smiled, brushed back her red hair, as she watched the streets go by. She saw the Chinese Gardens, and then saw the apartments. They were beautiful on the outside. "Show me?" He brought her to the apartment and met with the manager, as they did she felt ten times calmer.

They went in to the beautiful three bedroom flat. "God!" She held her chest with her hand. Kermit stared at her. "Hon?" He asked as he came to her. She smiled. "It's beautiful." She breathed. Kermit echoed her grin. She held his hand and walked through the flat. "Oh it has a office space, god! The view love!" Kermit smiled. She went through the rest of the place, making sure all the fixtures were right, and the flow of the water was okay, and that there were no cracks in the walls and support beams. It didn't seem cold at all and no drafts, for which she was thankful.

Sarra looked at Kermit and nodded. "I'm sorry I'm so picky, but I have lived in places that were less than safe and I will not do that again." The manager, Dan, nodded. "Understood." "I was about as careful when I had the company make the buildings." Sarra smiled. "Then I think you and I will get along well." She said, as she held out her hand. Dan smiled back as he nodded, and took hers in his and shook. He pulled out silver keys for them, as they got to the table, and sat down, and they signed on for the floor above, and they got the beautiful three bedroom flat. Sarra kissed Kermit, who blushed. She giggled, and then got her key from Dan, and they left.

"Oh my God! I have never done things this fast, but I don't care." Sarra kissed Kermit, and was happy for the first time in ages. Kermit smiled. "Happy love?" He asked, concerned. She smiled, and nodded. She sighed. "Just wish I had some of my old stuff, especially from the Army." She muttered. Kermit, who was opening the car door was shocked. "Army?" Sarra bit her bottom lip. "Ooops, did I say that out loud?" Kermit smiled back. "Yes. And on our way back to the precinct you can tell me, if you want to, and if it's not er...classified." Sarra smiled. "Okay. Deal." She sat in the car, shut the door, and put on her belt. Kermit got belted in, began driving. She said about how she had a lifetime when she met someone named Captain David James 'Jim' Ellison, when he was army. "I basically trained him." Kermit almost stopped, and she giggled at the shock look on his face. She then stopped as they got to the precinct. "It's a long story love, and partially due to the fact that I have Powers and they help me live longer. It is very hard and long, and good for a night with booze love. I won't talk about it sober." He nodded. "Okay." He grinned. "Let's get back to work." "Captain Simms will have our heads else." "Ah, my dear, she might have my head, not yours. She cares about you too much." Sarra smiled as she left him with another shocked look on his face.

Sarra walked into the precinct with a 'I got him good' smile. Peter just shook his head. "You got Kermit good didn't you." He teased. Sarra raised her eyebrows, and nodded. "Maybe." she whispered, as she smiled back at Captain Simms. Sarra held a briefcase as she got to her desk. "Peter, Kermit and I need to talk to you." He raised an eyebrow. "Alright." He said with a smile. She smiled back and motioned him to Kermit's office, as she knew that Kermit would be there momentarily.

Peter closed the door part way, as he knew that Kermit would be there quite soon and he hated people using his office unless he was there. "We had a lead..on the case, as Kermit and I were out on the town." She rubbed her temples as Kermit came in. He came to her and held her by the shoulders and rubbed her back. She smiled. "We were jumped by five Yakuza warriors last night, as we were out on a date." Kermit spoke quietly. Peter whistled lowly and slow. "Damn. Five?!" Sarra smiled warily back. "Yes and we still kicked their , they were not happy where we were taking the case." She said with a smile. He smiled back. "So where were we?" She got the stuff from the briefcase, as she did, she hit jackpot. "Here." She said with a grin. She showed them the stuff for the work they had gotten to. "The warfs. They were miffed that we were walking there last night, weren't they Kermit?" he nodded. "Yes. They were, and especially pissed we were around the warehouses, particularly the ones nearest to us as we walked to the warf. We were about half way there last night, and they jumped us...here." He pointed to the map. She nodded. "That's about right, and the big Yakuza guy was here." She pointed to the spot.

Peter was not happy, ran a hand through his short wavy hair and cursed. He was ready to do some action. "So what do we do?" He asked his friend, and fearless co-worker, Kermit. Sarra held her peace, as she bit her lower lip. "We find out what's in those warehouses. We'll need some sort of proof and we'll need to get into the gang to do that. We have some agents we can place in there, so we don't have to risk one of us." Sarra nodded, and then asked, "So the rest of us do...what exactly Kermit?" Kermit smiled. "Wait." he said, as she cursed. "I always hated that word." She said with a grumble. He smiled. "I know love. I hate it to, but when there is no other option." He said. Sarra thought for a moment. "Is there a Japanese community here, based in Chinatown, somewhere where I can ask questions? Careful ones? I have gotten better over the years about asking questions." She said with a smile.

Kermit thought. "I think I have a few connections. But careful questions. I can help." He mentioned. Peter smiled. "I guess I will see to the rest of the twenty cases on my desk." "We keep in contact incase anyone gets another lead on this." Kermit nodded, as Sarra agreed. She sighed, as she felt weary, or restless, she couldn't figure out which. She rolled her eyes as Kermit looked at her. "You okay?" She smiled. "Never." She was sarcastic. Kermit smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright love. You might want to go and make yourself available for Peter to help him on other cases for a while." Sarra smiled back. "You're gonna have to schmooze your contacts and you don't want me to be jealous. Am I right?" She asked. He smiled and raised an eyebrow. Sarra just grinned and kissed him back on the cheek. "See you tonight, then after shift? Maybe move in tomorrow?" She asked, with a smile as she touched his cheek. He nodded. "Right." He said, and held her hand as she held his cheek. Sarra let go walked out, then went to see Peter. He stared at her and grinned. "Got kicked out did we?" Sarra sighed, rolled her eyes and said, "What's that you're working on? Need a hand?" Peter smiled. "You? Why not." "I got to make a trip to Chinatown, and talk to the Ancient." Sarra raised an eyebrow. "The Ancient. Cool." Sarra made sure her guns were well hidden. Peter raised an eyebrow then lowered. Sarra smiled. "Just keeping things in order, Detective. No worries." He nodded. Sarra smirked back, and then they went out to Chinatown. "Want to fill me in?" She asked as she looked into the clouds of the current storm.

"This case a woman was stabbed, shot,all after she was raped and brutally beaten but used some sort of drug to keep her still til he got her to his hideyhole." Sarra swore. "Damn. Did you catch the crazy man?" Peter shook his head. "No." Sarra swore. "Hells, Caine. This sicko probably will do it again. I am sure of it, and also sure of it that he will do what ever it takes to keep things under wrap as long as he can. He'll be a tricky bastard." Sarra thought. "He probably likes quiet, probably wants some space..."She mumbled. Sarra shook her head. "I don't know..I just am making some noises. Just figuring out things out loud." Sarra grinned warily at her friend. Peter smiled back.

"Sarra; however you came, I am glad you are here. You've made life...interesting. And Kermit's the happiest I've seen him in forever. He was like an older brother to me. He's one of my greatest friends." Sarra smiled. "I am glad you are. I wouldn't hurt him for the world. But this stay may or may not be permanant Peter, I just hope Kermit realizes it before it's too late. I don't know when I will leave, if ever." Sarra said quietly. Peter nodded. "You are a good woman, Sarra, thinking of others. I appreciate that you do this for him." She smiled. "I do this for anyone."She leaned against the headrest, as Peter turned towards the Ancient's house.

They got to see the Ancient, and were informed that the drug was a 'downer' and a hallucenogen. Sarra cursed. "Hells. He is sick." She shook her head. Sarra sighed and then said to Peter. "This is useful, but how do we put the pieces together?" She asked him. He scratched his head. "I don't know." She heard. "Thank you Ancient One." Sarra said, with a smile and a short warrior's bow. So Li raised an eyebrow and returned it. Sarra smiled, and turned to Peter. "I'll wait at the car? Keys?" She asked. He handed her the keys, and Peter was smiling at the Ancient. "You know her don't you." He asked. The Ancient one smiled. "In one of her past lives." Peter smiled and then nodded. "I should get going." So Li stopped him for a moment. "She will be in great danger soon. Keep an eye on her. Something strange is about to happen." Peter nodded. "I will be careful and shall I warn Kermit?" The Ancient one nodded. "Yes. Go careful Peter." "These warriors are not good." He nodded, and left.

Sarra was waiting for him in the car. She couldn't keep her mind on anything in particular. 'Gods what's wrong with me tonight. I can't think straight.' She thought. Her mind went back to the Yakuza case and the warehouses. 'What the hell are in them?' She thought. Sarra held her head. She figured something, as she thought about that morning's paper. 'The diamonds! Those damn Russian diamonds!' 'What happened to those? They were in a box in the the steamer, and it was transported to the warfs! Damn!' she thought. 'Why the hells didn't I think of this before." She sighed as she hit the side of her skull.

Peter looked at her. She smiled. "I'd be thinking mate, that I've got a break on the case!" He smiled, got in the car and they went to the precinct. Sarra sighed as she grabbed yesterday's paper. "That stash of Russian diamonds. I think that's what they are after. They came in a storage locker box, and then were shipped to the US as an auction was to be held the next day. But the stash of diamonds disappeared from the storage locker box, and then were never recovered. They are still on the hunt for them." She smiled. Peter looked at her, his brown eyes bright. "You're wonderful!" He kissed her head. She blushed, punched him in the shoulder. "Kermit. Is he still here?" She wondered. Kermit showed his snowy black white head. "Kermit! The russian diamonds. There was a huge auction, but they never had the diamonds in the first place, as they were stolen right from the freaking tanker locker." She finished, as she held the cup of coffee that Kermit handed her. "Thanks m'dear." She smiled. He squeezed her shoulder as she held the coffee cup.

The warriors broke and Kermit took her to Caine's to get her things, and he also got a truck to deliver his things after he gave the manager the last month's rent. They moved in, as she paid the first two months, as she'd been there for about four at that time, and was able to pay mortgage."Thanks love." he said with a smile, and held her hand as she got up through the door. He smiled, and felt like the world had come to a complete one-eighty degree turn. She came into his arms after she closed the door behind her. Kermit kissed her, and as they had sorted stuff out, she made a list of groceries. He was glad she knew what to do. Kermit curled his arm around her as he put on some music. She curled into his arms and danced together."Dear god I love you."

She felt better, better than she had in years. She felt such love for him, and a peace that she hoped that would not break, for after so long she was tired of having to fight destiny and wanted to be loved and beloved of a great warrior and Kermit fit the bill. He felt like he was on top of the world, and couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be. Time was short but she made it as best as she could.

Kermit had a phone call later that week, a contact with the Japanese community. "We've got a live one."He semi-shouted when he came out of his office. Sarra grinned up at him from her computer. "I've got somethin' else, Kermit, you remember I was asking some careful questions. Right?" He nodded. She smiled. "Well, I had a contact with the right people, and I got a hit. This woman, in the East side of Chinatown noticed that there was some Yakuza running around. She noticed him because she was trapped in the same prison with him in Hokkaido, around the 1940's. Prison Camp." "She was terrified, but she talked to me because this guy almost recognized her but ran as someone else was chasing him down the street. Chinese opperative. I gather, as he came back to her and told her not to talk to anyone." Kermit raised an eyebrow. "So how did you get to talk to her?" Peter asked. Sarra smiled. "A certain priest came with me and she spilled the beans. I hope you don't mind Peter." He shook his head. "No. Good job. I would've done the same." Sarra grinned wildly.

Sarra then got a real weird feeling. She held her head and cried out, hauntingly. Kermit's eyes widened, and held her, as she cried. "Oh;" She grabbed onto Kermit's arm. He held her, as she wore herself out with weeping. "Sarra?" He murmured as she cried. Peter smiled. "Take her home Kermit." "I'm going to see my father. See if he has some ideas on helping her." Kermit nodded. "Right." he said, absently, as he lifted Sarra into his arms. Peter came out with him and opened the side car door for Kermit, before he went to his own car. Sarra was passed out still by the time that Peter made it with Kwai Chang Caine. Kermit made her comfortable on the bed, then paced while he waited for Peter. "Come on Peter..." Sarra was as still as a statue.

She was sweating, as Kermit saw to her fever held her hand talking to her trying to wake her up. Sarra was not waking up, and Kermit was getting frantic. "Sarra!" he called to her reaching to touch her face. "Sarra!" he cried earthly, trying to wake her up. He was worried for her. He loved her and it seemed like she was trapped. 'How do I save her?' He thought. Sarra fought like she was facing deamons he couldn't face. She cried out, then woke, to semi-darkness, and Kermit's worried face minus the sunglasses. Sarra's heart kept pounding fast until she leaned against her lover. "Oh, Goddess." She cried, as she leaned against his shoulder. He held her, til she wore herself out. He got her on the couch, and then made her something to eat, which she finished the whole plate, drank the tea he gave her, and then the water and the pills.

Sarra got up, and went to the small liquor cabinet which she held a pack of smokes and a lighter. She also got the ashtray. As she held the pack she stared up at Kermit with watery eyes. "God. I never want to do that for a long time if I have to again." Sarra sighed as she said this, pulling a white pure 'cancer stick' out from the brand new pack she'd bought that month, with a shaky hand. Kermit looked at her as she went to the kitchen window and opened it up, and put the fan on in the living room. She lit the smoke, breathed it in, and blew it out, using half the stick in one breath. She couldn't remember the last time she smoked like that. Check that. Ten months ago, when she didn't know what was going on with her life.

Sarra finished her cigarette with a flourish of smoke and ash, and then put it out. She considered taking another one, but closed the pack, and put it back in the liquor cabinet with her lighter. Sighing, she went for a cup of herbal tea, as Kermit focused on her. She looked back and smiled. "This crap goes with the territory of Guardians, my love, and the power we wield. Dealing with things that will come after us and bite us later if we are not careful." Kermit smiled, concerned. He held his peace, but he came and held her, as he did, she wept her heart and soul out. She held no tears back, and then dried her eyes on a Kleenex she had grabbed. He held her til she sighed, til he knew that she found a break and a spot where she could tell him what she wanted to tell him. Sitting down helped, as she had another cup of tea in her hands. He told her how she was found, and she cursed. "I am so sorry I made you freak out, I didn't tell you things like that happened occasionally." Sarra sighed it, as she said it, and kissed her lover. The sun dipped low on the pair.

"I just worry that you don't get yourself killed." Sarra smiled. "This is my job love, besides being a cop. You think being a cop isn't a picnic, well, this job, you are getting yourself killed, and you cannot let yourself have too many...people to care about you. That's why I distance myself from most people. But you just broke down all my barriers. For which I am thankful." She choked out and held him, as she did he brought her to bed, and made love to her. "I love you." She whispered, as he rubbed her back, and noticed the tattoo she had on her left shoulder. A Moon with rose vines wrapped around and a sword down in a side angle down through the moon. Sarra smiled. "I did that for the love I lost not long ago." She spoke quietly. Kermit held her, and made her feel more with it. "Thank you." She whispered.

"So, what was you're family life like?" Sarra smiled at the question. "Before during or after my mother decided to disown me?" She asked. "All." He asked her. She smiled. Sarra went to the living room window, and looked outside, at the weather. It'd began raining, and Sarra smiled again. "I had a great family. A sister, Mum and Dad, came from England first and they went to Canada, Lynn Lake, the coldest place in Canada. They made their way to Vancouver. I had a hard time growing up, but who doesn't? I barely made it through Grade 12, college, and then when my man Todd died, I moved to Kamloops, about four hours away. I spent most of my life there, until I became in contact with this magick I never knew about, and I was put in a position where I would travel to all these different times and places." "It was interesting, I can tell you that for sure." She said. Sarra curled her arms around herself, as Kermit came beside her and kissed her. She snuggled into him and held him, in the darkness.

They were able to get more rest, and the next few days were brutal, but they got a few answers. The friends were able to get a lead on the Russian Diamonds that were taken by the Yakuza, but not before they had to deal with some idiots as they tracked down the Yakuza, and the Yakuza tracked them. Sarra felt something strange. "Damn blast!" She cursed as she was walking out to the parking lot, after getting a phone call from Kermit, telling her that they needed to meet at the Ancient's.

Sarra turned around, her red hair not in the way, but she went into defensive mode, focused, then said out loud, "Yakuza thugs you do not want to mess with me." "I will sorrily kick you're ass and you will be very sorry that you messed with this woman." She waited a moment, and then turned, then aimed again for behind her. As she did, she grabbed a man's arm, brought it over her head, breaking it as she did so. "Told ya you didn't want to mess with me. You're meant to keep me busy aren't you?" She then cursed as she ran for the truck, and five guys tried to stop her. Sarra kicked, punch and bit her way through them, and got into the truck, and drove off.

Sarra was able to get to Kermit before he was almost knocked unconcious. "KERMIT!" She bellowed, as she headed towards Kermit at a fantasic speed. Kermit was able to dispatch most of the goons, as Sarra gave him a hand, and then she stopped after the third guy ran away. "You okay?" she panted. He nodded. "You?" He asked, breathlessly. She nodded as sweat poured down her face. "Peter! Oh god! Where did he say he'd go today?" She asked, gripping Kermit's arm. Kermit thought. "Blaisedell's. His foster father's place, and they were going to have a party with a few of our collegues." Sarra swore. "Let's go. If they get caught off guard, and his family's hurt because of this!" She cursed as Kermit swore. That was all the time they had for as they headed for Sarra's truck. She drove at a breakneck speed. Her lights and sirens were going, and as she got closer, she felt dispair. "Oh Goddess let us not be too late!" She cried. Sarra forced down her emotions, as she shakily got out of the truck, as she saw lights flashing and other sirens going off in the evening light. Sarra bit her lip, as her eyes told the story that she was a little frantic.

"Sarra? Kermit?" She heard a voice. It was Peter. He didn't look the worse for wear, either than the fact that he had a crack against his head. "You shouldn't be standing, damn it, Peter!" She said, as she got him sitting down. "Medic!" Kermit called, as Sarra got one of her thick towels out of the truck and applied pressure to his skull. "Peter what happened?" Sarra asked.

Peter cursed. "We were all having a party, and then Yakuza thugs broke down the door,but not expecting cops to be there. Just me, Mom and Dad." Sarra cursed. "How many Peter?" She asked. Peter thought. " six." Sarra cursed. "Six!" She cursed. She touched Peter's hand, which was shaking. "They visited you as well, didn't they." That was not a question. Sarra nodded. "Me and Kermit." "We managed, barely to kick 'em when we were down, they almost knocked Kermit unconcious, but we are fine. How about the rest of you?" Sarra asked as she looked at the mess. "Everyone else is fine. Annie got a bruise or two but the rest of us are fine." Sarra looked up to see Peter's foster father Paul sit down next to them. "Peter hold that to your head." Sarra said, as she went to the ambulance and got a medical kit. Peter did so, and focused on his foster father sort of through his half covered towelled eye. "Dad? You okay?" He nodded. "I am Peter. I am just worried about you and Annie. She was shaken pretty bad through this."he said, with a dark voice.

Sarra came back to see to Peter's head, as she did so she smiled at Paul. "If she needs someone to talk to, she can talk to me about it. I've helped people who were victims of crimes before sir, and I have also been a victim once a while ago, it is still fresh in my mind so I understand all to well." Sarra said, darkly, as Peter then introduced her to his foster father. "Paul, this is Sarra, Sarra Torrens, Captain Simms has her working with us over this case." Sarra smiled, and after she dealt with Peter's head, and washed her hands, she shook Paul's, as he brought out his to shake hers. His grip was warm and comforting. Hers was strong. She smiled back at Paul. "It's good to meet you just not under these circumstances." She said, as she smiled weakly. Paul nodded.

As he let go, he clasped her shoulder with his large hand, and smiled. "I am glad you are here, and you are working with Peter and keeping him safe." Sarra smiled. "He is a good friend, and keeping me sane, especially with all the crap going on. Kermit and I moved in a place, if you ever want to visit. He's been a total rock for me." Paul's eyebrows nested in his hair for a while as Sarra grinned. Peter grinned too, but then winced with the pain as Sarra gave him two Tylonel extra strength. Sarra smiled, as she looked for Kermit's energy. He came to her and she smiled. "It's okay. Peter will heal." "He'll hurt like he had the crap beaten out of him before he gets better though." Kermit grinned, and then sighed. "So, what do we do Paul? Can we get a warrent since they took the fight to us?" She asked, as she rubbed the back of her neck at the base of her shoulders.

Kermit looked at her. "Sarra?" She smiled. "One of the idiots from the Yakuza this afternoon. Wanted to hit me to knock me out, wouldn't let them." She said with a sigh, and a curse. Sarra looked at Kermit, and saw him sweating, as he was still dealing with the concussion earlier. Sarra got him sitting down, and put her hands on his shoulders, concentrated for a while, then Kermit was feeling much better. "Thanks doll face." Sarra smiled and then ruffled his hair. "Welcome Muppet man." Paul heard that and smirked, as did Peter.

Paul looked at the trio, and said, "You should go and get some rest. It'll be a long day tomorrow." Sarra thought, and looked at Kermit. "Kermit, maybe Peter should stay with us tonight, just incase these idiots decide to jump us again?" Kermit nodded. "Good idea." He agreed. Peter agreed, and packed some of his clothes. Sarra drove all three home, and gave Peter a seperate key just incase he needed to get in and out when they weren't there. Peter smiled and thanked her. She smiled back, as she did she hugged Peter, as he felt something interesting. 'What is that?' He thought. Sarra smiled, as Kermit looked at her. They had dim pot lights, so he could take off his glasses at least at home. Sarra held a moment, and then went over to the liquor cabinet. She sighed, as she brought out the pack of smokes, and the bottle of rum and grabbed Coke from the fridge.

Sarra poured herself a double, and stared at her friends who gave her a look. She grinned back and drank most of the double in one shot, and made a face. "Ah." "This was a bad one lads, and I didn't even have to use my magick." Peter nodded, as Kermit came to her and held her. "It'll be alright Sarra. We'll get the bastards." Sarra nodded, "I hope so, Kermit, luv, I can't do much more of this."She swore as her power began glowing. "What in haven's name?" As she glowed silver-red she passed out in Kermit's arms, after standing up partially in shock.

He caught her in time as Peter swore an oath. He turned around, and his father Caine was there."Pop." was all he said. Caine held a hand in front of his son. "I know, and I will help as much as I can." "Her magick's different than mine." He looked at Kermit. "But you can help."Kermit nodded. "What ever you need Caine." He said with an almost heart-broken voice. Peter went to the kitchen and got cold wash cloth, water in a bowl,and coffee for Kermit, who accepted it gratefully. "Thanks Peter." Peter nodded. "Pop?" he asked, as if not needing to say more. "Ginsein tea or a mix if they have it." was the short answer.

"Kermit?" Peter asked. Kermit thought, as he stared at his lover. "The one by the sink above the kettle Peter." Peter nodded, and made it and gave it to his father. He then went over the notes they had on the case. 'This is at least useful work that I can do since I know not much about the magick side of things. Because I am too set in my ways? Or is it because I just don't trust it like I still don't fully trust Pop?' He thought, then shook his head.

'Sarra; she's almost like a sister to me. I...don't know what I am going to do without her, either. I know Kermit's going to go postal if something happens to her that's bad. I have had that bad feeling all month that she's going to get hurt badly on this case.' He thought to himself as he went over the information.

Sarra woke after a few agonizing hours. "Oh, gods in heavens and hells..." She moaned as she woke up in a cold sweat. Sarra moved to get up, but Kermit pushed her down. She didn't complain, and she held her head, and then smiled as Kermit grabbed her hand. "Thank you lad." she whispered, as she held her heart. Sarra held a quiet moment. "I need Peter in here love, send him in. I need to talk to him." He smiled, almost strained. "Okay, love." He said, as he got up. She smiled as he left, and Peter came in. He looked worried, as she smiled wearily at him.

"Peter. Your on the right trail my friend." She said weakly. He bent towards her, and stared at her in the almost darkness She smiled and touched his face. "Thank you, Brother, for helping me." She seemed so exhausted. Peter smiled, as he did, he felt something. A link. "Sarra?"He asked. Sarra smiled. "I don't know how, Peter, but between me and you and Kermit, my powers 't that right Caine?" She looked at Peter's father. He nodded. "Yes. I believe...so." Sarra grinned back, as did Peter. He held her hand and then dropped all dignity as he held her and sobbed hauntingly. "I remember it I remember it all. Sister..." He said.

Sarra was astonished, and held him. "Easy Pete. I'm not as fragile as you think, boy." She smiled and ran fingers through his curly hair. He smiled, and then got up, and kissed her cheek. Sarra then fell asleep on the bed. She held her body loosely, as Kermit came to Peter. He clasped his friend's back, and smiled. "Thankyou Peter." "She needs this, as do I." Peter smiled back. "Thanks Kermit." Peter said, as Caine got up to leave. He looked at his father. "Pop, thanks for coming." Caine nodded, and smiled. "It is good to help when needed my son,...never forget that." He said with a smile. Peter nodded, and then Caine smiled at Sarra. "Take care...my daughter." He said to a shocked trio. She smiled, shocked a little as well that he would call her that. "Caine you're causin' trouble old man." she mentioned with a grimace. Caine smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I do not mean to. These ways happen." Sarra smiled and then hit his shoulder. "Old man since Mom didn't really know what you were up to, since you went away, you were in major crap with her as she tried to reach you ever since I had trouble with my problems. After I got older, she moved on, but I always wanted to find you again." "Then I had to go my way before the temple blew up because I couldn't cope with the stress of trying to make you see who I was anymore. Can you accept me now?" She wondered. He smiled and nodded. "Everything's going to be alright; daughter." Sarra's eyes filled with tears, then relaxed, as Peter hugged her again. She smiled. "Brother..." "I love you..." She closed her eyes as he held her hands. She slept for a while and then tried to focus to get up again.

Peter smiled, and then as she tried to get up, Peter pushed her down again. "Rest, no answers can be more important than gaining strength right now." She nodded, then closed her eyes to rest. As that was going on, Peter and Kermit watched over her. "Pete, if she is you're blood relation?" Peter looked at Kermit. "What?" He asked, as he looked up from the file on the table. Kermit looked ruffled. Peter grinned. "If the question is what I think it is, then yes and yes, 'Old Man.'"

Kermit seemed more relaxed. "Thanks Pete." He smiled back then hugged his friend, and future brother-in-law if he was to believe his father. Kermit watched over his love, and his life, as he did, Sarra looked up at him. "If you don't rest, you won't be any good to me tomorrow." She whispered. Sarra grinned, and touched her warn lover's face. "If I need you, you'll know love." She smiled and nodded at the statement. Kermit then nodded and went to sleep. Peter stayed awake, as he tried to go over the case again until Sarra stopped him. "Go to bed. Now Brother." "Sleep." She said with a smile, and a touch of the arm. He then yawned and went to bed.

She got up, and walked quietly around, trying to find some quiet peace again. 'What do I do? How do I keep the ones I love safe?' She thought. She bit her lower lip. 'The Yakuza will not let us be until we stop the case.' She thought.

Sarra held her ribs, as they hurt. Taking some meds now would make her od. She then was able to concentrate on making the pain going away. Sarra then joined her lover in their bed. He curled his arms around her gently, as he did, she felt more at peace. "I will fight this evil with every fiber of my being, to be here."She whispered in his ear. Kermit smiled to himself, and then held her and kissed her. He made her feel so very safe and warm. "I love you." He said, softly. She kissed him back. "Love you too." "My snowy Griffin." She curled against him and slept. Kermit smiled, as he looked over at the table he had wide eyes as he saw her dog tags. He then slept, as he did, her tags slept and woke the next morning.

"Oh gods." She moaned in Kermit's ear. "I don't wanna move." She muttered. Kermit looked at her. "We don't have to. It's Sunday." She smiled as she rested her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over his bare chest. "Kermit, I love you...so much." She kissed him, and then he turned over, and made her smile and laugh as he pulled the blanket over the both of them. Peter smiled, as he woke, showered dressed and made them breakfast. Coffee and eggs and sausage woke the lovebirds had bed head hair, he had a cheeky grin on his face. Sarra wrapped herself in a black silk bathrobe Kermit got for her in Chinatown.

"Morning Peter, brother." She said, as she took the coffee he offered her. He smiled, and hugged her gently. "Morning, Sarra, sister." was his reply as he handed Kermit his coffee. She drank half the coffee before she sat down in the chair next to Kermit. As she put her hand on his knee, Peter asked her. "What is you're deal for today?" Sarra smiled. She thought, looked at her two men she cared about alot, and smiled. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She said, as she finished the cup of coffee. "Why what do you have in mind?" She asked with a smile.

Peter contemplated. "We could go to the park today, there's supposed to be a concert on, apparently. Bon Jovi." Sarra's eyes widened. "Oh god. That would be awesome." She said with a wide grin, as Kermit held her hand. "Is he still alive in you're time?" Sarra nodded. "And he makes a comeback and creates two more albums that are a big hit." "He's still alive, at the point I was at home. Er...he was about fourty or fifty. I think."Sarra then held Kermit's hand. "That would be great to go to his concert today though." Kermit smiled. "I guess I could cope with that too." Sarra squeezed his hand. They went out for the concert that afternoon, as they did, Sarra felt better. Sarra then held a breath as she noticed that someone was watching her. She whispered at Kermit. "Someone's watching me I feel it." He nodded. "We keep our eyes peeled." He told her. She nodded.

Sarra then relaxed as she did, she noticed someone she almost recognized. 'No freaking way!' She then shook her head clear. Sarra enjoyed herself, and then they went home. Sarra curled her hands around a cup of tea as it was a lot colder than she believed it was this morning. She smiled as Kermit hugged her. "What is it love??" She asked with a small smile on her face. Sarra leaned into Kermit. Kermit kissed her as he did, she melded her body with his. "Ah love." He smiled back, and then brought something out of his pocket for her. Sarra raised an eyebrow. "Kermit love?" She asked. He handed her a box. She raised another eyebrow as Kermit stiffled a chuckle. "Just open the darn thing would you?" Sarra opened the box and gasped. "Oh god Kermit! You; This is beautiful!" She teared at the gift. A beautiful necklace with small diamonds, her birthstone, in the shape of a small star. She smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you love." She said with a smile. She then curled into his arms as he took the box and took the necklace and put it around her neck.

"Thank you love." She said, as she held him. She was feeling very close and happy for the first time in a decade, to someone who loved her for her and no one relaxed, and Peter excused himself as he wanted to check on his foster family after the night before. She hugged him goodbye, and he smiled his thanks. He left, to check on his foster folks, who were healing alright. He then checked in with his father, who was in touch with his assailants from the night before. He helped his father stop them, and arrested four more Yakuza thugs. He called it in and Kwai Chang smiled as he looked at his son. He was so proud of him.

Sarra held onto her lover's arm. "Kermit...Peter." Kermit cursed, then Sarra smiled. "He's alright." Sarra sighed as he did as well. She smiled and leaned into her love, and curled her body next to his. He touched her hair. "Can we stop these idiots?" She whispered, as her mind was beginning to tire. "I hope so lover. I hope so." Kermit said with a cold fury. She smiled, and then told her, "I think we'll be able to get that warrent." "Blake's going to make sure all the i's are dotted and t's crossed for this for us." Sarra nodded and smiled. "Thank god." She said with a smile, and curled her body into his.

They were called in and they made statements, and reports. Sarra recieved a package. "What the devil? Kermit..." He came to her. It wasn't ticking or anything, but it was definately scary. Sarra held the package loosely, and gave it to Kermit because she was afraid of what she would find in there. Sarra looked at Kermit as he opened it, as she stared at him with frightened eyes staring across from her styrafoam coffee cup. She held it shakily, as he opened it up. Sarra drank the coffee. Kermit let go of the breath that he was holding. Sarra started at him. "What is it?" She asked, nervously. Sarra stood slightly, after putting down her cup. "Kermit..." Kermit started and smiled. "It's something from Chicago." Sarra smiled. "Benton Fraser of the Canadian Consulate? Or is it Detective Ray Veechio of the 102 Chicago?" She asked with a relieved smile. Sarra held a breath. "From both it says in the letter, here." He handed it to read it, and smiled. "Chicago..." She muttered.

"Dear Sarra,

This should help some of you're pain and you're loss, as you work for the San Fransico department. I am glad you are alright and you are safe. If you have need of us, don't hesitate to call.

From, Benton Fraser, and Detective Ray Veechio"

Sarra smiled, as she did, she had a tear or two come down her face but Kermit was there with a handkerchief. Sarra dried her eyes. She looked at the package, and laughed. "Dear gods." She pulled out her favorite comics. She leaned against Kermit and laughed hard. "Benton Fraser! Damn Chicago..." She stared at her. "You alright?" he asked. She nodded. "Just Benton being Benton love, God that Canadian Mountie. Damn Chicago." She then drank the rest of her coffee. Sarra sighed, and then made a phone call. "Detective Veechio please, Elaine, it's Sarra." Sarra listened in and then said, "Yeah, you know who I need to talk to. They on a case right now?" "No? Can I talk to them Elaine?" She listened. "Great thanks." Sarra held the phone to her shoulder as she grabbed the package. "Detective Veechio." "Ray, it's Sarra." he heard "Sarra! Hang on Benny's going to be on the other line." She smiled. Sarra listened for him. "Benton Fraser." Sarra smiled. "Damn Chicago. It's good to hear your voice old friend." Sarra listened to his surprised reply. "Sarra! Back in this reality are you?" He asked. She smiled. "You better believe it, Chicago, but this time I'm in San Fran, as you know. Thanks for the comics by the way." Sarra smiled as he grinned his reply. "Do you need us to come to see you?" She smiled. "Not really, but if you want I am sure we can find some place for you." She looked at Kermit. "They want to visit." Kermit nodded after he thought. Sarra grinned. "We don't have a lot of spare free time, but please come anyway. I'm at the 101, Chinatown, so ask for me or Kermit Griffin. Or Peter Caine." She said with a grin.

Sarra smiled and then whispered to Benton, "You still talk to your father?" Benton's reply was just as quiet. "Yes." She then held the phone a moment more, and then put it down. "Yes!" She said, with a smile. Sarra hugged Kermit. "They'll be here shortly, within a day or two." Sarra grinned at her lover, whose eyes were bright. "It'd be good to meet them love." Sarra nodded in agreement. Peter poked his head around the corner, giving Sarra a bit of a shock. She smiled and threw a punch at him. "Peter..." She groused. Sarra smiled as he smiled back. "So you'll have company coming?" He asked. Sarra nodded. "Coming in from Chicago." "Old friends of mine from this reality. Cops, of course." "A Canadian Mountie, and a Detective with the 102 in Chicago." Peter's eyebrow raised. "A Canadian Mountie?" Sarra told them Benton's story. "I call Benton, Chicago, because he totally isn't used to living in the city, as he used to live in the Yukon." "A total country boy with all the helpfulness of the Mountie code all wrapped up in one package." Sarra shook her head. "He's not always getting people out of trouble, just getting himself into more trouble. That darn Mountie." She muttered. She smiled though at the though of him coming to San Fransico. "He should be alright, if Ray keeps him out of trouble." "The Mountie's not allowed to use weapons, but he usually doesn't need to. He usually talks criminals into giving up." Sarra smiled, remembering.

"Oh, yeah, I just got to warn you the Mountie also has a white deaf wolf as a partner as well, named Diefienbaker, and he goes for the junk food." Sarra held on her dog tags and her badge. She smiled as Peter and Kermit balked a little. "So maybe the Mountie and the wolf should stay with us love." Kermit said. Sarra nodded. Peter smiled. "Ray can stay with me." "We'll get together a lot anyway. Right Sis?" He said quietly. Sarra nodded. She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Pete." She smiled as she said that and touched his shoulder.

At the precinct there was motions that a new detective was coming in. A girl named Jordan. Sarra smiled, as Peter went to introduce himself. Jordan seemed receptive to him, and was happy to meet him. Sarra grinned at Kermit, as he noticed as well. They went back to work. Sarra then made arrangements for Benton and Ray and Diefienbaker to come and join them. She was very happy, as she was remembering their cases together. She couldn't wait. The next few days she spent cleaning the house from top to bottom. Sarra then got her work and did all the paperwork she could, and made sure all her files were up straight, besides the Yakuza case which was still active; carded and filed properly.

Sarra sighed as she put the second last case away, and was able to fix things. Sarra then smiled as she had a phone call from Veechio's cell. "Sarra, we are in San Fransisco. Headed to you're location." "Ray, I will be waiting out in front, red leather jacket, silver silk blouse." Sarra smiled and then put down the phone, and went out to wait. She smiled as she sat on the steps of the 101 watching for Veechio's Green baby. Veechio stopped the car, and Benton and Diefienbaker were jumping out the car door a moment later. She smiled as she ran down the rest of the steps, and hugged her Red Mountie friend. She then scratched Diefienbaker's ears hard. "Have you been good?" she asked the wolf, who looked at her with sad puppy eyes. "Whenever is he ever good?" Veechio groused, as he came out of the car and walked towards them to give Sarra a big hug. She smiled as they broke apart."How's Mama Veechio?" She asked. "Never changes and she was ordering me to make sure you ate." "Here." He handed her a casserole. Sarra's eyes went wide. "Give her my thanks." Ray smiled. "I will." She heard a cough behind her and Felt Kermit at her side. "Ray Veechio, Benton Fraser, please meet Kermit Griffin, detective with the 101, ex-mercenary, and my current squeeze." Benton turned red as she said that and Kermit coughed. Sarra just grinned. She then introduced the others that came up, and then called to make sure the reservations for their hotel was in order. Peter raised an eyebrow. "Did this two nights ago. Figured it was safer for all of us." She said, a moment later she recieved a "Thank you kindly, Sarra." from Benton with a smile.

Peter and Kermit smiled in agreement. The others then went into the precinct after Sarra gave Benton and Ray their hotel rooms. Sarra gave them hugs, and scratched Diefienbaker's ears again. "He gets to stay with you because I told them that Diefienbaker's a police dog, sorry Dief, and they accepted to take him." Sarra finished as Ray smiled. "He'll get used to it." Benton said with a smile. Sarra smiled back and hugged him before they left. "Call when you get in..here's my cell, and my home." She said with a smile as Benton nodded. "Becareful Chicago." Sarra called, as Benton winced a little. Sarra smiled, sadly. "It's good to see you, Mountie." He smiled back. "It's good to see you too." He said. Sarra smiled and told him, "We'll catch up later, old friend." Benton got into the car after Ray called "Come on Benny before Diefienbaker tries to eat the seating! I just got it redone in leather too!" Benton smiled, as did Sarra and as she walked back to the precinct, Benton noticed she was walking with a slight gimp, before he went into the car. As Ray drove, Benton looked worried. "What is it Benny?" Benton sighed, as he tried to get rid of the headache that was forming. "She's been hurt Ray. Hurt real bad, since we..." Ray sighed. "Benny, you never knew what would happen because of that case, and Benny, she knew and chose to take those risks, so it is not on you and this new case is not you're fault either. She's a cop, for all the good it will do her, because between that and her other moonlighting job she'll get herself killed for sure."

"Ray...." Benton growled purposefully. Ray shook his free hand in the air as he was doing one of his road spins. Sarra was on Benton's mind, and he couldn't get rid of it, of her, but he didn't want to. Benton sighed as his partner drove to the hotel. They settled in and Benton could not sleep, but Diefienbaker kept him company. Diefienbaker whined and looked at him, and came up to him, and curled next to him, as Benton put his hands on his furry friend as he tried to sleep.

After they left, Kermit came to Sarra. "You okay? You don't look too hot." Sarra mimed a half hearted blow at his head. She then winced as her leg began to bother her. Sarra leaned against her lover, and seethed in pain. Sarra seemed to be turning pale. "Gods." She moaned as she held her left leg. He got her sitting down. "Sarra love what is wrong?" He asked. She smiled wanly. "An old injury love, that is all, it just came to bite me in the ohh...ass well, leg again." Sarra put her hand on the area of her leg as she did she felt warm. "Ah crap. You may need to take me to the hospital." "Damn." was the last sentance he got out of her before she passed out in his arms. "Hells." He cursed as he caught her, and called for Peter to call an ambulance. "Tell them she's allergic to Pencillin." "Hang on lover..." He muttered to her ear as he picked her up, holding her while they waited for the ambulance. He grabbed Peter's arm and said, "Find Benton. And you're father. Er... here's the address for Benton." He handed the paper she had the name of the hotel on. "Right." Peter said. He looked worridly at his sister. "Go. I'll make sure she's alright." Sarra was sweating profusely, but made no noise at all since she passed out.

"Help me help you lover." He said with a sigh, and a touch of her hair. She sighed deeply as if in constant pain. "Kermit...old injury like I said before...a deep one." "AH!" She cried as if she was keeling over in pain. She grabbed onto his jacket, as he held her and helped her with his Chi. "No...don't this is something I have to fight." She said jiltingly. He cursed and then said, "You'll never have to fight alone as long as I am here." She opened her eyes, tears swimming, making it seem hard to focus on her lover. "Love, I...this I have to fight alone." She whispered, as she passed out. Kermit swore, and then held her gently as the ambulance came in. "I will have to go with you, she won't let me go." they nodded, and helped her get into the ambulance. Katherine Simms made sure she was there when she heard that Sarra was injured and she needed help. Sarra still seemed like she was unconcious when she was in a private room. Her left thigh was bandaged, as she seemed totally in peace and not wanting to wake up. The waiting room was full, mostly cops, and then the cops from Chicago were there. Benton was holding his Stetson with sweaty hands. Kermit smiled his thanks, that they got there okay.

Sarra woke just as the doctor came in. "Hi doc," She croaked weakly. "My leg, you were able to get the old bullet out?" She asked. The doctor smiled at her affirmitively. "Yes." Sarra sighed. "What millimeter was it doc?" She asked. The doctor smiled, grimly. "A .22 S&W." Sarra swore. "Thanks doc. Things are coming into place now." He left and went to see the cops that were hanging out in his waiting room. "She woke up, and here is the bullet. I think its famalairity will be useful to you Detective Veechio." He swore as soon as he saw it. "A .22 S&W." Benny also wanted to curse but couldn't because he was worried about Sarra. "Is she up for visitors?" He nodded. "But only two at a time for now. She is still recovering." Kermit looked like he really needed to get in there so Benny smiled and nodded. "We can talk to her next Ray." He said, as he sat down. Ray agreed then and went for the old file that he thought they'd needed.

Kermit came into the room very slowly. Sarra woke up, hearing familiar footsteps. "Hello Kermit, my crazy Muppet Man." She whispered as he came to her. Peter came to her other side. "Peter. Brother, I am alright." She held his hand and Kermit's. "I am alright boys. I am I will be as soon as this heals." Sarra said, weakly. She smiled and half closed her eyes. "Benton and Veechio knows the case, I was just really an innocent bystander." ".22 S&W. Never thought I would hear these words again." She closed her eyes. Kermit kissed her forhead and lips,and then went out towards Benton. "I want in on this case I will not be denied." Benton twisted his hat, as Ray came in seething, as he held the huge file. "Benny. Go on in. I will talk with Kermit." He nodded. "Thanks Ray." He went in to see her. Sarra had her eyes closed but she could feel his presence. Sarra then held her medallion. "Chicago." Benton smiled, and then she opened her eyes. "Damn. It's good to open your eyes to something that's decent...looking." She smiled a small smile as she said that. He held a moment, and then came and sat down beside the bed. Diefienbaker came to her side on the other chair, knocking Peter out of it. Peter left, as the wolf sat by her side in comfort, she put a hand on his fur before she began to cry. Diefienbaker tried to comfort her by licking her finger tips.

Sarra held Benton's hand, as she did she felt his emotions. Raw, pained almost. "Chicago.."She called to him hauntingly. He touched her pale face, as she came to him leaned against him, and cried. "Gods. Oh gods." "Todd..." She cried into his red uniform. Benton held her till she cried herself out. Ray, meanwhile was filling Kermit and Peter in on the old case. "Her ex, had a .22 Smith and Weston. She was leaving him, and he wanted to kill her. She then came to us, because he was in a case with us on the drug runners from Mexico we were handling about two months before." Veechio stared as if he was going to kill someone.

Sarra meanwhile, smiled at her friend the Mountie, and then cursed as she felt something. "Benton....Someone outside." "Get down!" He covered her with his body as there was five shots, coming into the window. As Diefienbaker began barking, as he got off the chair to save himself. Veechio heard the weapons fire,also Diefienbaker's voice, and Kermit and he and Peter swore an oath as they came into the room at the running, guns drawn at the ready. "Sarra!" Kermit cried painfully. Benton got up from his position on the bed, and she looked pale. "I...am alright..." She smiled, and then sighed.

Her eyes gleamed wetly, as Benton handed her a Kleenex. Sarra grinned. "Thanks alright?" He nodded once and left, as he couldn't stand to see her in such pain. Peter came with him, as he wanted to give her time alone with Kermit as Veechio wanted to talk to Captain Simms. As they got out to the waiting room, Peter smiled. "She'll be okay." The rest of the room relaxed and the anxiousness in the room relaxed as well. Peter followed Benton out to the car where he had Diefienbaker waiting. Benton bent his head and then stared up after Peter touched his shoulder. "What?" He seethed. "Thank you for saving her. She still cares for you. You never have to worry about that, Benton." Fraser nodded. "I know. I just hate seeing her hurt, for so long because of this." Peter smiled. "She'll heal. We'll make sure of that."

They all left the hospital, but Kermit. He was determined to stay with her til she put her hand on his arm. "Go, and help them. They'll need you're expertise." She said with conviction. Kermit looked at her and sighed, as she nodded. "Get going, or I'll have...Simms drag you out of here lad." The sick girl threatened. "You need me..." Sarra smiled "I'll call love, you hear, now go." He nodded and left reluctantly. Sarra slept through the night, glowing all the while, her power healing her injury. Sarra slept through, and then into the next morning, after Kermit made it to the room, with a vase of red roses.

His heart went out to his love, as he put the vase of flowers next to her on the bedside table. She seemed so beaten so tired. 'Maybe take her away for awhile after this case, so she can have some downtime.' He figured.'Heaven knows how much overtime we put in in the last few cases that are warrented a vacation.' He thought to himself. Sarra woke up to familiar energy. "Kermit...." She whispered, tiredly. "Shhhh, I am here love, no worries." he said with a smile. She smiled back, and touched his rough face. "You didn't shave. Hehehe." She laughed oddly. Sarra smiled as she then brought him in for a kiss.

Sarra let him go, as she did she noticed her lover's eyes as he slowly took off his glasses, just enough so she could see how tired he was. "Ah beloved. I should be out of here within a day or two so I will be able to be with you again, so you can sleep again." She said with a smile. He held her and nodded. "How long was it since you had..." He asked, quietly. Sarra's eyes teared and then, "About roughly a year. It was supposed to work it's way through the body before they would take it out. It was a difficult bullet to find." She said with a small smile, and searching her love's face for something. Kermit came down and kissed her and put his head on her chest, as she held him. Sarra murmured into his hair that everything would be alright soon.

Kermit was just glad that the 101 decided Sarra was important enough to post guards on the door after last night. "You can thank Captain Simms for that; love, she felt strongly about that before she left. She didn't want her best people affected by someone killing one that was the tripod of the rest." Kermit stared. "She knows?" He asked. Sarra smiled as she propped herself up against the pillows which Kermit helped plump. "Do you think that our Captain is stupid lad?" Kermit shook his head no. Sarra smiled. "Good that was the right answer."

Sarra grinned as he kissed her gently. "I think I should be out of here by tomorrow lover. I hoping that I will be able to help on the case that I suspected that the idiots weren't really done with me, but there was always hope." She said with a confused smile. Kermit held her hand, which was shaking. "Easy love. It'll be alright. Peter and I will help all you need, as will Benton and Veechio." Sarra smiled tiredly. "I know love." "Where is Peter anyway?" Kermit smiled. "He had a date with Jordan last night." he rumbled. Sarra grinned madly. "I am thankful that that lad is getting some. When he doesn't he's incorrigable." Kermit mimed a blow to her shoulder as Sarra smiled gleefully. "It's true." Peter came into the room, his hair slightly ruffled. Sarra grinned madly, and laughed as she saw Peter. "What's true?" He asked, bewildered.

"When you don't get any you get incorrigable." She smiled as he sat near her in the other chair. He ran his hands through his hair as he did, she smiled. "Ah loves." "So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked. "Catch killers, party, just like any other." Peter said with a dark grin. Sarra just rolled her eyes. "Lad, so help me if something goes wrong I swear above and below that you will hear from me, and get a major beating once I get out of this bed." Sarra muttered. Peter smiled back, and then kissed her cheek. "It's alright sister. Everything will be fine." Sarra nodded. "It will be as soon as I get out of this bed." "That's for damn sure."She said with a wide grin, as he held her hand and kissed her cheek again.

Kermit smiled at the pair. "I have word from Blake that he'll give us a hand with this case and all the er...techie toys we'll need for this operation whatever we require." Sarra nodded back. "Good. 'Cause, you'll need basic merc weapons with this love. All out." "Ohmmph." She said as she moved her body up against the small mountain of pillows.

Peter held her hand and she smiled. "I am good. I think I hear the doctor coming." The doctor came to the door. "You heard right." She smiled as he said that. "Hi doc, what's my status?" "Mean, crafty and crude." was the quick response. Sarra barked out a laugh. "You could say that doc." "What's the medical community say? Can I get back to duty?" She asked. Sarra waited patiently as the doc looked at his notes. "Seems you'll be able to get out of here this afternoon, if you don't do too much today." Kermit whooped a little and Sarra just rolled her eyes. "Thanks doc." she smiled, as she said that and shook his hand. "Thanks again for putting me back together again, Doc." she said with a smile and another laugh. The doctor smiled. "You are a more patient officer that I've had in a long time, so anytime Ms. Torrens." Sarra nodded.

The doctor eventually left, then she turned to her loves, and asked, "Heard from Chicago yet this morning?" She was worried he could tell. Kermit shook his head. "Not yet." Sarra smiled. "They'll be working on Chicago time then." She figured, as she focused at the red roses she sniffed them, and smiled. "Thanks love." He smiled and nodded. "Welcome dearheart." Sarra grinned. "What do you need to eat this morning? Anything in particular?" Peter asked her. Sarra contemplated. "Decent coffee, and a muffin I think Peter. Thanks brother." He nodded and left to get her her 'order.' Kermit stayed beside her as he heard cop boots coming in. "Chicago's here." Sarra smiled greatfully. She seemed more relaxed as he came in, he sat in Peter's chair, as he took off his Stetson hat. "Chicago..." Sarra broke off what she was going to say. Kermit kissed her forhead. "I'll go get coffee, love, be back shortly." She smiled and nodded. "Right lover." Sarra smiled as he left, and then she turned to Benton. "Benton...I..." She couldn't say anything, she was so afraid to.

He held her hand, squeezed it and smiled. "We'll protect them, don't worry." Sarra sighed. She sank against the pillows and stared off into space. Benton smiled as he held the small box in his hands trying to figure out how he'd give it to her. "Benton? What is it m'dear?" She asked softly, as she looked at him, and held his hand in worry. He smiled and then handed her the box. "I saw this a couple of months ago and I bought it, figuring I'd might see you again." Sarra seemed shocked but took the box and opened it with a smile. "Ah Chicago..." She said with a choked voice. She took the silver necklace out, and touched the chinese medallion done in rose quartz and there was a diamond in the center. "Benton. This is beautiful. Thank you Benton..." She tapered off and tried to put it on with shaky hands. Benton helped her.

She leaned back against the pillows, then Kermit came back with a smile, and bad coffee that even Sarra wouldn't stomach on a regular basis. She took a half sip, grimaced and voiced an opinion that it was about as bad as the Bullpen's coffee, if not worse. Sarra then laid back, and felt better. She curled her hand around her badge, as Kermit smiled and held her other hand. Sarra smiled and then the doctor came to her. "I will need to do check up on her boys, just to make sure she is good for this afternoon's release." Sarra smiled and nodded at her lover and her friend. They left, and the doctor did a full diagnosis on her progress, and found it acceptable enough to have the paperwork drawn up for the afternoon. "Thanks doc." Sarra said with a smile, and a lay back down as she rested after that barrage of tests.

Peter made it in, and gave her something to eat, as she did she smiled, noticing that Peter looked a little frazzled. "Peter what's wrong brother?" she asked. He smiled weakly. It'd been months since he'd met Jordan, and knew that she was the one, and loved her implicitly. But couldn't tell her. Peter sighed, and told Sarra his woman problems. Sarra smiled. "Just tell her. She'll understand. She loves you I can tell, and wants to be with you." Peter smiled, gave her a hug, then left with a lighter movement in his step. Sarra smiled again as she watched her brother go off with a smile. Kermit came back, as he did, he noticed she'd drifted off to sleep. She seemed to do that more often these days, but he figured this was due to her powers as well.

Sarra woke, about an hour later, and Chicago and Kermit were there, worried about her. Sarra rubbed her eyes like a little girl, smiled, then sighed. "So what time is it?" She asked as she looked at Kermit. Kermit sun was almost in her eyes, as Benton drew the blinds. "Thanks dearheart." he smiled, nodded, and then left after he planted a kiss on her forhead as she balked a little. Sarra blushed then spoke in a warning voice. "Chicago...." She threatened. Benton smiled, held her hand, as he did, she rolled her eyes, moved off the pillows, kissed his cheek; afterwards she lay backdown. He then got up, after making sure she was comfortable, nodded at Kermit then left. Kermit watched Benton leave, turned towards Sarra who had tears coming down her face. "Love? What's wrong?" He asked, as she sobbed against his shoulders. Sarra calmed down, leaned back in the bed, sighed, smiled at Kermit and explained what was going on. "He's going to search for these nimrods himself, risking himself, and making sure he catches these nimrods." She exploded with a sigh. "He's going to get himself killed, but come out shining. He always done so." He swore. "You're not going to stop him?" Sarra smiled. "He's a god freaking Mountie love, and if you remember that Mounties never, ever let go of their man, especially Benton Fraser."

Kermit sighed. "Am I going to have to arrest him at all?" Sarra smiled, shook her head and said, "This is still his case even though it's in you're jurisdistiction, lover." Kermit sighed, as he ran his fingers through his hair, as he did so, Sarra smiled, then kissed his cheek. "Don't worry lover, he will take all precautions to bring him in." Sarra smiled held his hand; kissed her. Sarra settled into the bed as she was shuddering with cold. "Kermit. It might be wise to call Ray, and have him meet Peter over this." Sarra smiled as she said that. "That's the only way they'll work together on this case love, I can tell. They'd get in each other's way else." She said with a sigh.

Sarra then slowly got up off the bed. "Hey, hey, hey. No way. You are in no shape..." Sarra looked at Kermit. "I have to. He will not notice anyone else when he's like this other than Ray, and you noticed that he left him behind. I've got to be his trigger, to stop him from wanting to kill. He's in his 'Benton warrior zone...'" She called it, as she held herself as she tried to get up off the bed. Sarra looked opakly at her lover. "Kermit...I know where he'd go as well..." Sarra then reached for her clothes. "Kermit don't hold me back. Chicago is so very painful, hurting because of the case this one; He never forgave himself for me getting hurt." Sarra dressed, with his help as Peter came to her, as well.

Sighing, she accepted their help. "There is one place Benton would go in a case like this. The streets." She used Kermit's cell to call Ray. "Ray he's done it again, I have to find him. Did he let you know where he started?" She asked, and then listened in as he swore then concentrated. He thought. "He told me that he was going to begin near the hospital, and then work his way down to the water...if that has any meaning." Sarra swore. "Thanks Ray. Meet us at the precinct later, we'll debrief after we get to our house." "Right Silver. Tell Benny if he get's himself hurt, I will personally sic Mama Veechio on him til he gets better, or better yet my sisters both of them." Sarra smiled. "Right Ray. I'll bring him back in one piece." Ray sighed, in thankfullness.

Sarra cut off, after she made soothing noises. She then went and found Benton. "Chicago." She called to him. He was the only man she knew that still wore his Mountie uniform 24-7, except when he went to sleep. "CHICAGO." She called louder. He turned towards her, hoofed it back to her, as he saw how pale she was. "Sarra you should be in bed, love..." He saw Kermit and Peter there; as he relaxed. He then looked at her. "What...what are you doing out of bed?" Sarra smiled, as she held his arm. "Backing you up lad. You are being too stubborn, and this ain't home Chicago. You take on cases like this and if some cop who doesn't know me comes to stop you what do you do to keep yourself from getting killed? Eh? And besides what would Diefienbaker do without you?" She said with a sigh.

"Ray also says that he will personally sic Mama Veechio on you if you get hurt, or better yet his sisters." Benton paled considerably, as he knew that the Veechio sisters, at least Ray's youngest felt so very ready to jump his bones. Sarra smiled warily, as her skin felt clammy. "Sarra..." Her vision began swimming, as she tried to concentrate. Sarra smiled, then decided to pass out. She fainted, as she did so, she then fell sideways so that Benton caught her as Kermit and Peter both swore. They went to the precinct, picked Ray up as they did, they got her back to the apartment, as Ray was debriefed, Sarra slept.

She woke, with Benton at her side, worried. "Sarra..." She heard him say. She smiled, as she looked into his worrisome blue eyes. Sarra smiled weakly, as she did, he held her hand. "Sarra...I;" Sarra smiled. "It's alright, Chicago." She slowly got up as he plumped the pillows so she could lean back to see him properly. He sighed, as he pressed his face into her somewhat flat stomach. "Chicago. Don't blame yourself. It's not you're fault." I was stupid enough to get myself into trouble." "Both times." She stressed as she held his forearm. Sarra smiled, tightly, as she was worried about him and his guilt. "Talk to Caine, Peter's father, dearheart. Deal with this. He will understand." "He knows some of my past. You deal with you're pain; or it will eat away at you, Chicago." She whispered. He nodded in agreement. "Understood, Lieutenant." he called her as that was her designation in Canada. Sarra smiled, and kissed his forehead. He blushed, as she watched his eyes. "Take care love." She smiled at him. Benton left; as Sarra curled up to go to sleep.

He went to see Kwai Chang Caine, who was able to help him heal. Sarra slept for the entire night, and woke up much better the next day. Kermit came to see her as she got showered as he joined her in the shower, she smiled, and then curled into his arms. Kermit smiled back, and smiled as she curled her head into the crook of his neck. "Morning." She smiled, as she said this. "Morning." He'd taken off his glasses. Sarra finished with her shower, but Kermit wasn't finished with her. Sarra yelped as he jumped her in the shower. He pressed her against the wall, and she smiled with a great grin, as she wrapped her legs around him, then her hands around his shoulders. He took her to new heights, as she moaned so happily. "Lover..." "Gods..."Kermit smiled as she said that. "I love you too, my angel. Always; my shining Star." She smiled and ran her hands through his wet hair. "Kermit....I love you...."She murmered as she kissed him.

Sarra held her lover, as he brought her down gently, then let her relax. She then got out, dressed, as did Kermit, as he did, he smiled as she tried to get her pants on as she almost fell over. "Shit!" She swore as she almost fell into the dresser, as Kermit chuckled. She pulled on her pants, then hit him in his shoulder as he chuckled again. She looked at him. "Lover..." she warned, as she then decided to turn him into the bed as they were half naked. He was very surprised, but they were still very happy.

After a while of sheets and cursing and giggling, they got to the 101 precinct after Sarra made sure they ate. Sarra made sure she could get coffee before she started the day. There was a few phone messages for her including one from Washington and Washington State. Well, two. Sarra sighed, as she focused on the wording as Kermit came to her. "Sarra..." "What's wrong?" Sarra smiled weakly. "I almost forgot it was the anniversary week of Peru, dearheart. I've been asked to go to Washington, as has one of my officers, the one I mentioned before." He nodded. "Right." "Do you need me there?" She shook her head. "I shouldn't but I could use you and Peter. But you both are on duty, I can't leave the city in a lurch."She said with a sigh. Peter came to her and she explained what was going on. "I'll come, maybe ask Benton as well." "I am sure he'd come." She smiled at the suggestion. "Right. Thanks Peter." She said with a smile. Kermit touched her shoulder. "If you need me I am sure I can come at the end of the week." Sarra looked at the one from Washington State and smiled. It was from her old friend Jim Ellison. He was going to be able to make the ceremony.

"Great, luv, I'd appreciate it." She said with a smile. Sarra then relaxed and went back to work after she made calls. She heard a cough, as she looked up she smiled and saw the Captain looking at her. Sarra smiled as she asked, "What are you needing of me Captain?" She looked at her blonde counterpart. "Take Kermit, make sure he's okay." Sarra smiled. "I will." Sarra grinned as Captain Simms smiled, and grabbed her shoulder in comfort. "Thanks ma'am." She said, as Captain Simms went back to work. Kermit stared at his computer trying to piece things together. He sighed as he looked at his computer. Sarra recieved a phone call. "Aye? Jim! Long time no hear old friend. Looks like we be going to Washington after all. You coming alone?" She asked, as she held the phone in the crook of her shoulder and head. "Yeah, Carolyn well, she's not being very conducive to me going, but I may have someone else tag along someone the one you told me to search for." Sarra sighed."You found him, then." was all she said. There was silence, then, "Yes."

"Don't worry old friend, I shall be there. With a few friends. You remember me telling you about Chicago? And here of course?" She waited for his answer. "Yes, dear." Sarra smirked, then said, "Well, I will have my friend Benton and his partner Veechio, and my brother Peter come with me, don't ask, you know my history anyway dear. I will also have my lover Kermit Griffin come as well." Jim smiled as he picked up an old picture of the unit out from his desk drawer. He touched her face, and then put it back before anyone else could see. Blair came around the corner, from the vending machines and handed Jim coffee, who smiled, paused from the phone, and said, "Thanks Blair." Sarra smiled. "I'll let you go, stay safe old friend." Jim smiled. "Likewise, Sarra." She smiled and then put the phone down.

Sarra smiled as she brought her dogtags out and held them. Kermit came to her and held her in comfort. "Good conversation?" He asked. Sarra smiled, then nodded. "Aye love. He will be there, with a friend." He kissed the top of her head, surprising her in the least, as he was careful usually about who he lets others know he's dating. Sarra smiled, then got back to work, as she helped Peter with more cases, as they were trying to figure out the rest of the Yakuza case. She figured out where the warehouses were and which ones they needed to see if they had the diamonds Sarra had figured they had.

Two teams went, as Sarra went with one, Peter went with the other. As the Yakuza figured out what they were doing, Sarra swore as guns started blazing. She was able to take out several people then was very mad as she tried to stop one of the leaders. _You are not to defeat us we will defeat you._ Sarra sighed, as she struck the evil Yakuza. _This is what it means to deal with me, warrior. You end up being very hurt. In all the wrong places._ Sarra said in Japanese, as the rest of the crew were surprised at her speech. She then kicked his butt, but not before she recieved a bullet in her leg; again.

"Ah Gods!" She cried, as she did, she bent down, did a controlled tumble, as Peter came towards her as he was able to finish his busting in record time. "Sarra!" he cried, as she curled into a ball. Kermit was able to deal with the diamonds and retrive them again.

Meanwhile, in Cascade, Jim was figuring out a way to ask Blair if he wanted to go to Washington with him. They were on patrol, for the oceanside as he asked him. "Blair? Got a favor to ask you." Blair looked out the window as he waited for the answer. "Yeah, Jim?" He knew that his friend wanted to go to Washington, as he saw the look on his face when he recieved the invitation. "That trip to Washington? Would you come with me? Carolyn won't because the Army she always hated after I came home because of how distant we were because she hated the fact that I was married to the Army more than I was married to her." Blair looked at him, in surprise, as he smiled, then tried not to get excited. "Thanks Jim. This means a lot to me." He smiled, then Jim sighed. "Thanks Blair."

Peter and Kermit, and Benton however were watching over Sarra again, as they'd gotten her to the hospital, and were waiting for word from her doctor. He came out, as he did he looked very steady. "She'll be alright. She should be able to do more tomorrow, as her body heals pretty fast." Kermit sighed in relief. "Can we see her?" He asked. The doctor nodded, with a smile on his face. "Just two at...wait, I know these cops..somehow, so it's okay." He muttered as he walked away. "Room 303." He told them, as he left. They went there, and Sarra was resting nicely. Sarra woke up, then smiled at the others. "I'll be alright lads. I just hurt for now,..but as soon as the drugs kick in...Ah There we go!" She moaned. Kermit held her hand, then she closed her eyes.

"I'll be fine...loves." She passed out, then the next few hours the others left, as they did, she curled her hand around Kermit's. He held her hand keeping her steady for the next few hours. She woke, then ate, as the doctor came into the room to check her over. He removed the bandage, and smiled. "Its healing nicely. She should be out by the end of the day." Kermit sighed. "Thanks doc. I think she always seems to do better at home anyway." He nodded. "One of the few lucky ones." he muttered as he left.

Sarra slept til the afternoon, and then woke again feeling much better and healed. Kermit took her home, and by two days after, she was healed, she went to Washington. She still had her leg bandaged, walked with crutches, but Kermit and Peter were able to go with her as well as Benton and Veechio. 'Being mothered is a regular occurance, these days.' She thought to herself with a smile. Jim was there, she could see him, as he saw her dressed in her dress uniform, dog tags shining, as she had her sheild underneath.

He was there with a curly, long haired short dude, and a tall black man, as Simon made sure he went for his best team. Sarra smiled, as he saw her face, and went towards her, hugged her carefully. "Sarra. Good to see you." Sarra smiled."God you've changed old friend. Jim, I am alright. Better than I was two days ago."He touched her shoulder with a smile. "You've been working too hard, dearheart." He murmured. "So do criminals, or well, you know as usual, Jimmy." She said with a smile. Sarra then sighed as Kermit coughed. "Going to introduce us Sarra beloved?" he asked. Sarra sighed again. "Sorry lover." "Detective David James 'Jim' Ellison, of the Cascade Police, Major Crimes; I am the only one to get away with calling him Jimmy, please meet Detective Kermit Griffin, computer expert of the one oh one in San Fransisco."

"And over here, is Detective Peter Caine, of the one oh one in San Fransisco, nicknamed the Kung Fu Cop, and my stepbrother." Peter growled lowly. Jim's eyebrow raised, lowered, then was smiling. "That must be some story." He said with a smile, his voice soft, but low. Simon and Blair came up behind Jim, as he smiled. "Benton should be here somewhere. Jimmy; Benton has similar er....problems as you do, so you needed to be warned." Sarra said with a grimace. Jim smiled. "Sarra, please meet my Guide, and friend, Blair Sandburg." Sarra smiled. "So this is the man I sent you to. Gods." She giggled, as Blair widened his eyes. "She knows; Jim?" Sarra smiled. "Hell, boy,I basically kept this idiot from going over the edge in training in the Army, before Touraeg took command and shut me out and made me retire." "Sarra Torrens, Colonel, Second Rank. Please to meet you're acquaintance." Blair stared as she stuck her hand out, and Jim nodded. "She doesn't bite Blair." He held out her hand and shook, as he did he felt her powers, looked shocked up at Jim, and then at Sarra as she smiled and nodded.

"Captain, Simon Banks,meet, Sarra Torrens, Colonel, retired." he introduced his boss. Sarra smiled and touched the Captain's forearm. "Thank you for bringing these two together." He nodded in shock and agreement. She then found Benton and Ray, and introduced the two Sentinels, who balked a little, but were fine. The ceremony went without a hitch, and as the families came together Sarra made rounds and talked to her men's sisters, brothers, fathers and mothers and wives. "I'm so sorry there wasn't more that I could do for them. I wanted to but they wouldn't let me, and I forever had them in my mind as you were dealing with the loss, so was I." She kept saying with a small smile. They nodded and thanked her. She smiled back, as she did, she noticed someone coming towards her. Touraeg. She swore and crutched her way to Jim's side. "Touraeg tornado two o'clock." She warned, as she squeezed his arm. Jim swore blistfully as well, then snapped up straight, rigid.

"Commander Touraeg. So nice of you to come to the ceremony sir. It's been too long." Sarra said with a tight smile. "Colonel Torrens, good to see you. Figured you might not be able to make it." Sarra smiled tightly again as she snapped a salute and shook his hand, her shake solid. "Sir. I wouldn't miss this for the world, these men, were like sons to meah." She said, her voice going tighter. Jim put a hand on her lowered shoulder and squeezed comfort into her. She nodded, then said, "I must mingle, good to see you again Commander." He smiled. "You do good work Colonel Torrens." Sarra smiled, then focused on Jim. "I thought you wouldn't come, Captain Ellison, thought this would bring back too many memories." Jim looked at his old Commander, then turned away as his gazed focused on the sun which was coming high in the sky. "Commander, it was but I realized if I didn't do this, I would betray the memories of my unit and of me, and would not be able to put any of the past behind me, sir." He growled.

Touraeg sighed, as he looked at the senotaph they errected for the soldiers. "It was a hard time Captain, the loss of so many men were never really let go. They did good solid work though, and the Army appreciated their efforts." Jim blinked and sighed, before he replied. "But they never really acknowledged those efforts, Commander, that's what made us really not believe a word you say sir." "I must go mingle now sir, and help the Colonel. She seems a little worn through." He left, as he went to Sarra he could tell that this was taking a lot out of her. He went towards her, but noticed that Kermit was there, then backed off.

Kermit came towards Sarra, as she looked hunched over and stared off into oblivion. She didn't even hear him come towards him like she usually did. "Kermit?" She asked, as he came towards her, got her sitting down, then held her, comforting her. Peter joined him, as he noticed his sister was in pain.

"Easy dearheart. Do you need to go back to the hotel?" He asked her. Sarra sighed, calmed down, then shook her head. "No. I should be alright until they give out the awards they'll do at the ceremony tonight. I would like some alone time with Jim, however, catch up time, if I could." Kermit nodded. "I could talk with Blair and Simon, see some of the sites." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks dearheart." was all she'd say as he collected Peter and the others.

Sarra concentrated on the link she'd shared with Jim. It was still there, weak, but there. He came to her, as they left together, he felt something he hadn't felt in a while. Peace. They had gone to a small bar, as they talked about what had been going on in their lives since Peru. "You have a tackle on those senses of yours?" She asked casually. He nodded assent. "Yeah. Blair's been real helpful over that. I've done well, or so he says without him for so long by myself. Even thought I almost went nuts when I ran into another Sentinel who was trying to take Blair away. Even though I tried to shut him out..." Sarra looked at him. "What?!" she cried a little loudly. "You crazy, Jimmy? Didn't you realize that he would do anything for you, even slit his own wrists, because he couldn't have you mad at him?" Jim realized what she was saying was true as he cursed. Sarra smiled and held his hand. "Talk to him tonight about it, and apologize. If you don't I will have you're head. That lad's been through a lot, I can tell, and he needs some solid ground to fall back on finally. And that solid ground is you and the Sentinel work he's doing. It's the only thing keeping him together, I can tell." she whispered just loud enough he could hear her. He swore again, and sighed as he buried his head against his arm. "Easy Jimmy. Just tell him how you feel. I know that's not easy for you lad, but you need to tell him how you feel about him, even though you may not know yourself fully yet." She finished with a pause, as she finished the last of her second Rum and Coke.

Sarra then switched to coffee. Jim's eyes narrowed as he looked back up at her. "I don't drink much anymore after my lover died from it a long time ago." She near-whispered; as she held the dogtags. Jim held her hand, as she sighed deeply. He smiled at her and touched her face from the side of the table he was on. He still cared for her deeply. Sarra held her peace she then sighed as she smiled at the Sentinel. "I think I need to go back. Kermit will be worried." Jim smiled weakly. "Ah, Jimmy, I will always care for you, my Sentinel. Just keep thyself safe?" She asked, slipping into Old English speech she used on him a long time ago. "You too, Silver Hawk. You too." She sighed, as if saying he was pathetic, as he came to her, then sat down and kissed her goodbye."Take care dearheart." She heard, as her eyes filled up with tears. "You too dearheart." She whispered on the wind as he saw Blair coming towards him with Simon. Sarra got up on her crutches came towards them, then said goodbye. "Take care all." She smiled as she said that. Blair smiled, as he did, he came to her and hugged her goodbye. "Stay as safe as you can, my new friend." She smiled back. "You too. Keep this one," she lifted her head to his partner as she said it; "out of trouble. He seems to generate enough on his own." Jim looked at her sharply."HEY!" he denied very sharply. Sarra grinned. "You do." She said with confidence in her telling. Blair chuckled. "She knows you all too well, Jim." He sighed.

Sarra grinned softly as she closed her eyes. "Simon, I could use you for a moment if you will." He nodded, and went with her for a walk. She smiled as the Captain asked what she needed. She closed her eyes, sighed and then said, "He'll be needing some time to himself sooner rather than later, as he will find himself hurting again without really knowing why he's hurting. Not because of the Senses, Captain. He still needs to deal with this." As she put her hands around Washington. "Bad memories are always the downfall, if not dealt with, then the power we have within ourselves is affected." Sarra smiled as he said that. "Sounds like my father." She smiled with a shake of her head. "Be wary Captain, for there are dark clouds in you're skies."Sarra then sighed as she felt the pain of her wound. "I should go see to my family, excuse me, Captain. If you need an expert on him, and his powers, and you can't reach 'Burg for some reason, you call me at the one oh one." He nodded. "I will do that. Thank you Colonel." Sarra smiled. "Detective now, Captain." She said with a smile.

"Detective then. Good to finally meet you. Jim kept a lot of this secret." Sarra smiled. "He would. He's a good man but you have to pry his past out from him. He's not the type to let little things slip. I should know I still haven't figured him out and I knew him for a lot of years myself."She then shuddered as an apache helicopter came out from the base and flew around the sentoaph site. "Damn. Touraeg has a weird sense of what's funny. Damn him." Sarra then grabbed the Captain's covered arm, as she did he looked at her. "Be wary of Touraeg sir, I think he's up to something in dealing with Jim, and I don't want to be left in the dark. Please inform me asap if you find out anything in him dealing with Touraeg. I still want his head for what they did to him after Peru." "He didn't deserve all the flack and the fallout from that mission. That was the higherups fault but no one did anything about it, Captain." She muttered.

"Right. I will keep my ear to the ground, Detective." "Cops stick together, huh?" He asked as he smiled. She smiled back. "Right Captain." She said with a smile. Simon thought she looked pale and tired. Sarra nodded at the Captain as he held a tight smile himself, then went to meet up with the others. "Lets get out of here, eh Jim?" He asked his collegue and friend. "Right Simon. I've spent long enough time mulling over the past." "Chief, lets go home." Sarra smiled hugely. "Right Jim." she smiled as they left, as Kermit and Peter came up to her and hugged her. She felt better. Safer. "Thanks dearhearts. Where's Benton?" She asked, as she looked around for the Mountie. Sarra saw him and waved her hand. He saw her then she was smiling happily as he came to her with flowers. "Chicago..." She threatened. He smiled. "Just wanted to let you know that you have been wonderful." She said, as she held his hand in greatfullness for his friendship.

Benton brushed her white hair back against her ear with his hand. "You have been a gem, Sarra, in my friendship as well." "I will always appreciate you and you're kindness to me, and to Diefienbaker, and Ray." Sarra held his hand, even though hers was trembling. "Likewise, Constable. The past we will always share in some form of happiness, dearheart." She said with a choked voice, and tight smile. "There is something that I want to know." He said with authority. Sarra stared at him with trepidation of fear. "Yes, Dearheart?" She asked, with tears in her eyes. He smiled, as he touched her hair again as it turned black because of the magic she was using to keep herself from breaking into pieces in front of him. Sarra licked her lips as she looked at him. "What is it, luv?" She asked as she held her medallion tightly, then the chinese medallion that he gave her. He brought her to him, as he did, she gasped a little out of shock. "Chi..." He smiled, as he did he bent down and kissed her once. But that once was enough for him, or so he thought. "I will always care for you, Sarra, you will always be my warrior woman, and if you ever need me just let me know." He touched her cheek, softly, then brushed his calloused thumb against her lips. "Benton..." "You will always be my Chicago, and my Mountie. If you need my help again, just ask." He nodded in agreement before he kissed her once more. "Good bye Sarra, my warrior woman." She teared as she said, "Good bye my Mountie." "Stay safe, eh?" She asked him. He smiled as he put his Stetson on his head. "You too Sarra." "You too." "Always try to Chicago. Always try to."He let go of her then he went to Ray, and nodded. "Lets go home, Ray." Ray smiled and nodded back. "Diefienbaker. Time to go." The deaf wolf stared at Sarra once more as he noticed her shoulders shaking in tears unshed. The wolf was able to make it in the car before Ray started it up.

As they went out of sight, Sarra focused at the deepening sunset. Kermit came to her and held her, as she curled in his arms and cried sobbingly into his dark leather raincoat. "Easy love." "Everything will be alright, Starlight." She smiled, as she did, she dried her eyes, and then kissed him longingly. "Woah." "Hard day?" She nodded. He kissed her back. "Its alright love. Lets go home huh?" She smiled and nodded. "Aye lover. Lets go home." They left, all three of them back for San Fransisco in the morning. She felt so much more happier. She could do this, she could make sure that things were going to be okay.

Five months later, Sarra found herself with a letter in her hands ordering her to head to Cascade. "What in the devil's name?" She cursed as she headed straight for Captain Simms' office. She looked like a red silk blur as she made her way across the bullpen. "Captain!" She called as she came into the office; fury pasted all over her face. Katherine sighed, as she held her gaze into a furious warrior's face. "Detective, this was not my decision, however, you were requested to go to Cascade on behalf of Captain Simon Banks, as he quoted something you told him in Washington. "You need help, I will go."" "This case has something wrong with Jim written all over it, or that's what Captain Banks told me to tell you." Sarra swore blistfully. "Damn freakin' hell." She added some Irish words that Katherine Simms smiled at as she handed the worn out Detective a cup of coffee. Sarra sat down, drank the caffiene, then sighed. "How long?" Katherine smiled. "Two weeks at the most." "He said that Blair's really worried." Sarra sighed restlessly. "Alright Captain." "Tell Captain Banks I'll leave immediately." She said, with wariness. Sarra then got up, almost painfully, but up.

"Take care Sarra." Katherine said, with a concerned look on her face. "Always do mone Captain." She spoke in Spanish, expansively. Sarra got up, then out, as she went to her desk , she sighed; she then packed some of her guns, and her badge, and her laptop, grabbed her keys then went to see Kermit. "Gotta make a trip lover, on me own, to Cascade. Something's wrong with Jim, and I have to help him. I should be back in two weeks." She said with a smile. He nodded. "Right luv, give Jim my best eh?" She then smiled as he came to her and kissed her after he shut the door of his office, and pulled the blinds down. She smiled, as she kissed him, then he touched her hair, as if trying to remember who she was. "Cascade's waiting for me dearheart. I must go. I will be back dearheart." She ran her fingers through his semiwavy black and grey hair, and kissed him again. "I love you my Muppet man." She whispered, just loud enough so he could hear. Sarra then did a link with him once so he knew that she'd be with him always, as long as she could.

She shut down the link, then kissed him fully and deeply, then left. She went to Peter and whispered in his ear, "Stay with Kermit for a while, eh, little brother? I'll be gone for two weeks to Cascade. He'll need company whether he admits it or no." Peter smiled and nodded. "Right, Sis." She smiled as she cuffed his ear, then ruffled his hair. She felt much better, as she left the bullpen to go back to hers and Kermits place to pack. She called the airline, who made a ticket availiable for her. "First class please." "Yes ma'am." Sarra smiled, got off the phone, and then took a cab to the airport.

After she got on the plane she was able to relax, then got ready to meet with Simon and Blair who'd said they'd meet her there. She smiled at the pair, and said, "Let's go lads. I have my belongings. Jimmy needs us Ah can feel it." She hugged Blair's shaking shoulders. "Easy dearheart, we'll bring him home." Blair nodded, as she smiled. "Where to?" She asked. Blair grinned. "The Loft Jim and I room out of. He won't mind, and he'd be more comfortable with you somewhere where he'd know you'd be safe." She smiled back. "Thanks Dearheart. Lets get outta here then, and find him and bring him home." She said with a smile and a kiss on his cheek.

Blair blushed, as she chuckled. They left, as Simon smiled. As they reached the Loft, Sarra smiled. She could see why Jim picked the place, even though Blair never could understand why. Sarra got in, and saw the place. Going over the area, she nodded to herself as she found that it was right and tight, just the way she knew that Jim would have it. Sarra smiled, as she curled hands around a small mug. She shook her head as it was a japanese no handled mug. "Jimmy..." She put it down, then smiled as Blair came to her. "You alright?" She heard him say. Sarra nodded. "Aye. We'll find him Blair; we'll find him. What was he working on, last time you spoke to him?" She asked with a cold voice. Sarra held her medallion, as she asked that. Blair smiled as he went for the thick file with a smart step. "Carverdar, the son of a bitch, he wanted to hurt him so bad after that case last year, he came back to hurt him."

Sarra grimaced, as she did, Blair held a hand over hers. "Easy love, I don't break that easily." He nodded. "Where would he go in Cascade to hide?" She asked with a frown on her brow. He concentrated, paced about, as Sarra made sure they had something to drink and eat. He smiled back, as she handed him a cup of tea. "The Cascade National Forest, the ocean, Bachuanan Lake, er...." Sarra smiled. "That's a good start dearheart. Now you need some sleep, I'll look over this, and then go to bed myself." She smiled as she said that and Blair turned himself into bed. She smiled as he looked like a big comfortable puppy all laid out on Jim's bed. Sarra grinned as she saw him all camped out on his friend's bed.

Sarra read over the details of the case and swore as she found how hurt Jim was that last case as she swore blistfully, she called Simon Banks, who was still up worried about his collegue and friend. Simon smiled, as he was glad that she called him about the old case. She also got some new insights on her old friend. Sarra sighed as she couldn't tell her partner in crime where he was. She was afraid to find him. She concentrated on their link. 'Jimmy; old friend help me out here. Where are yeas?' 'Dearheart...' She reached for him. The old warrior sat on the couch, in a buddist type meditation as she used her link with Jim. 'Jimmy...' She then heard something back. 'Sarra...' 'National Forest lover. 74 degrees longitude, 48 degrees latitude.' 'Love you dearheart.' he said to her emotionally. 'Love you too Sentinel. Stay safe.I love you dearheart. We'll find you.' He then felt the bullet seeping into his chest. 'Make it soon.' 'Don't have much time.' Sarra teared as she called for Blair, who called Simon, who organized the search.

Sarra was in on it and found him. "BLAIR SIMON!" "DOWN HERE!" She found him by the waterfall nearest to the entrance of the forest. He was bad. "Ah Goddess. Help meah please." She whispered on the winds to the dark sky. "Jimmy. Jimmy, old friend, I am here. You are safe for now. Simon and Blair are coming dearheart." "Do not fret. They are as safe as you and me for the moment." He reached for her hand, as she held his hand she saw how badly he was hurt. "Ah Jimmy...Do not worry love. They'll be here shortly." "SIMON! BLAIR! HOOF IT!" She called into the darkness and flashed her flashlight up into the cliff. They were there in the next few seconds. "Easy Jim." Blair soothed him as Sarra made sure that the bullet didn't get any farther than they wanted it to. It didn't. Sarra got Simon and a couple lads with electric saws to help get the old tree root off of him as well, as he was stuck under it the whole time and couldn't move.

"Jim...Jim lay still. The paramedics are going to air lift you out, then get you to the ambulance. Sarra's going for the ambulance now, since you know she hates Apaches." Jim nodded, once, slowly, and grinned. "Always...hated em after ...Touraeg ...almost ...dumped her out...of one." He coughed. "Easy Jim. Don't talk now huh?" Blair fretted. Jim lay still, listening to his partner for once. Blair seemed stressed out to the nines. "Simon, check their status huh? I need a moment with Jim if I could." Blair asked, as Simon nodded, then left.

"Stubborn old Goat!" Blair swore as he looked down at his friend and partner. Simon grinned lazily, as he checked on the progress of his men searching the area, and of the progress of the helicopter. "Blair..." Jim whispered. Blair shook his curls at his friend violently. "Don't say anything til I had my piece? Huh?" Jim quieted. "This was a damn fooled move old man, and you scared me, Sarra and the rest of Major Crimes, and I bet Simon won't ever admit it but you scared him too, my friend, and you have to realize when you cannot face things on you're own or you'll get killed, and what will that say for me? That you're Guide can't protect his Sentinel when his Sentinel doesn't even listen to his Guide?!" He hissed in his friend's face. "Blair..." "Blair I am sorry. For both now, and with Alex. I was wrong and I am so terribly sorry. I will listen more. I promise." "You can trust me." "I trust you like no one else. I would have no one else as a partner, before, and you...you made complete sense to my life that I haven't had in a long time." "I am so sorry my friend. Partner. I need you." he whispered. Blair smiled, and then touched his injured friend's hand. "I know.I need you too. Just don't bloody scare me like that again or I will sic a very pissed off Naomi and Sarra on you at the same time!" Jim cringed inwardly. "I understand." He whispered. Jim closed his eyes as his friend sat down beside him and smiled, as he pulled his curls out from his face. "Don't make me mad again, eh Partner?" Jim nodded. "Right Partner." Jim relaxed.

Sarra sighed as the ambulance came and called Simon. "The ambulance is here." "Right."She heard the Apache, and shuddered, but stablized as the Medic came to see her. "Ma'am, Detective, you okay?" Sarra smiled, and nodded. "Aye, but we'll have one severly injured man coming in. Jim Ellison, Cascade, P.D." The Medic grimaced. "Damn. He's going to cause a lot of trouble for me?" Sarra smiled. "That's why I am here, to go with you so he won't be too stubborn." Sarra smiled, as he was transported to the ground from the Apache. Sarra came to his side, and entered the ambulance with him, herself planted at his head, so he could see her as she touched his forehead and face. "Don't worry Jim. These guys will see to you and you'll be in and out within a few days at the least." The Medic came with some modern medicine, and Sarra stopped him. "Easy he doesn't take the modern stuff very well. His system rejects it. He was in Peru. I should know I was with him at one point." Sarra said with a smile. The Medic stopped then nodded. "We'll see to him at the hospital then, when we can gain access to his file." Sarra nodded with a smile. "Thanks."

Jim closed his eyes til they got out of surgery. There wasn't much needed done, just stitches for a few of the wounds, and his left leg in a cast for a while. Sarra grinned as he came out, as she quickly grabbed a non-erasable marker and wrote,"To Jimmy, Now you will not forget to watch where you are walking and Tell someone where you're going next time! Love, Sarra" before Jim could knock the pen away. Blair grinned at the message and couldn't stop holding in the laughter for too long. Sarra dried her eyes, as Jim hugged her. "You scared me lad. Don't do that again, Eh?" She asked, as he shook his head. "I'll try not to." He muttered in her ear as she hugged him; greatful that he wasn't hurt worse. She helped get Jim home, as they did, Sarra smiled as the elevator was actually working that night. She smiled, as she held her peace til she got into the house, as Jim smiled. It was clean, for a change, and there were flowers that wouldn't make him sneeze. Sarra smiled as she sat him down on the couch. Sarra got him some tea and got him comfortable laid back on the couch, as she did, he held her hand. "Thank you for coming to find me. I appreciate it totally." Sarra smiled.

"Blair was freakin', Simon was blitzed out of his mind with worry, even though he'd never admit it, old friend, and I well, I wanted to bring you back so I could sit on yer head til you got better." Sarra smiled and winked at him to make him relax. Sarra relaxed, as well, as Sandburg handed her tea. "Thanks Blair." She said with a smile and a nod. He nodded to her back. "Thank you Sarra." Was all he'd say. Sarra felt much better as she relaxed as there was some quietness and sighed, then kissed his cheek, as she helped him into his bed. "Relax. Sleep, and don't bother to get up much. Huh?" She asked, more like ordered. "Aye ma'am." He winced, as she did a shadow smile. Sarra smiled with closed eyes, then walked down the stairs, tears in her eyes. The older warrior went out to the patio, and sighed as she stared into the dark midnight sky.

Blair tried to leave her alone, but could feel the depression around her, drowning him. Sarra curled her shields around her so tight he couldn't feel anything, but knew that he could see her hurting. He went out to her as she sighed, but just stood there, as a comforting presence. Sarra leaned against the corner of the fence of the patio, as she could stare against the city's coastline. Sarra then grinned and then turned to see Blair standing there. "You alright?" He asked her. Sarra nodded. "Aye." She said in a choked voice. He came to her and rubbed her back. "Maybe you need to sleep." She smiled and nodded. "Aye you are right." She agreed, as she turned into the couch, Blair shook his head. "Use my room. Its clean, so you can sleep there, and not be disturbed. I will take the couch." Sarra smiled. "If you are sure?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. "Yes." she said, as she waited for him to get things he needed for the morning, as she grabbed her suitcase.

She kissed his cheek as he turned to get new sheets, to make up the bed, as he looked shocked. "What was that for?" He asked. She smiled. "Thinking of others when you are hurting still. Are you okay?" She asked him. He sighed, then his shoulders began to shake, as she took him into her arms, into a big hug. "Easy lad. Easy. It is not wrong to grieve or to cry when things are wrong. I understand. He needs you lad, like no one else, even though he may never admit to you." There was calming, then "He did, I just don't know how to take what he said, and to deal with the outcome, and how complicated it is?" Sarra smiled. "Ah, I am glad to know he told you, but you will need further conversation with Jimmy, alone to figure that out. Take this time that you have with him. I could always go into the city for a while do some shopping so you two can hash it out." Blair smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Sarra smiled, ran her short fingers through his long curly hair in playfullness. "I just want to get the two of you talking more. That's all; just to clear the air of things that were hurting the pair of you." Sarra then went to bed, as Blair watched her go.

Sarra then slept throught the night, got up the next day and realized she needed to get back. But she needed these two to be alright first. She couldn't leave the two of them alone. Not the way they were. She was able to call in another favor from her boss that day, and had a few more days coming to her anyway, as the cases she had her see to was difficult and wanted her to be able to alright before she came back for the next one cropped up. "Tell Kermit, I shall talk to him tonight, and that I will come home in the next few days." Katherine smiled. "Right Sarra, I'll inform him and Peter." "Thanks Captain. I will call again before I leave Cascade." Katherine smiled. "Stay safe." "I try to Captain. I try." She then signed off.

Jim came to her and smiled. He had seemed much better that day, as he walked towards her. She got him sitting down on a chair with a proper back on it. "What is it lad? You made a decision about something?" She asked him. He nodded. "I wanted to know if...." He looked at the couch, saw Blair huddled up, smiled, and then looked back at his old friend. "If you're feeling towards Blair was right, and you needed to know if you could get away with being with him without complications. Huh?" He nodded and looked a little shocked. "Blair talked to me about it. He wasn't sure about the reaction of the others, and of the trouble it'd bring you with you're work. The two of you must decide on how to proceed. I would suggest that outside of here, that you'd stay just with the Guide Sentinel friendship, but here, you should do and be whomever you'd want to be. If there is someone you totally trust not to say a word, tell them, but other than that, keep it secret as much as you can." She finished explosively, as she smiled.

"We'll have it figured out by the time you leave, I have this feeling, dearheart." He said with a small grin, as he stared at his sleeping partner's form. Sarra smiled at her friend, then said, "Just don't ever hurt him again; or I'll have your head." "Litterally." He yelped a little loudly, then Sarra put a finger to her lips. He nodded, then went back to his room to get ready to relax. Sarra helped him get Blair up to Jim's bed so he could sleep more. 'He could use it,' She thought to herself, as she looked at the bundled sleeping form of Blair in the huge bed.

Sarra smiled, as Jim sat on the bed himself to watch his partner sleep. "I'm...going to go to the market, anything you need?" She asked quietly. Jim smiled. "There's a list of things that 'Burg labeled that we needed pick up, so that will be all, I suspect." He spoke softly. Sarra then smiled, and pecked his cheek. "See you soon Dearheart." She said as she turned to leave.

Sarra left, leaving the two men to be able to sleep, wake, sit and talk about their predictement. Sarra came back, and they seemed more comfortable. More relaxed. "You figured it out?" She asked, as she put the groceries away in the appropriate cupboards. Jim came to her and stopped her. He turned her around, and she saw Sandburg trying not to cry his eyes out. "Ah Lad." She stressed, as she came to him and hugged him. Blair stopped, calmed down, then smiled weakly. "I should be alright. We're just not going to mention to anyone, that's all." Sarra smiled; painfully. "It's for the best 'Burg." She said, with a small voice. Blair sighed as he ran shaky fingers through his curly long locks. "I know, I just don't like it." Jim came and hugged the lad, as he began shaking again. Sarra hugged the pair, and told them, "It will never be easy. But if you need me, come to me and I will help you." Sarra pledged.

Jim nodded, as did Blair. "Thanks." he said. Sarra smiled at the pair. "Comfort yer boy, lad, and make sure he's okay with it, if not, we'll figure something else out." Sarra pledged; as Blair smirked at her and rolled his eyes. Sarra smiled back, and hugged her friend. "It shall be alright lad." Blair hugged her and buried his head in her shoulder. "Easy dearheart. Things could be a lot worse. Be greatful that it isn't." She said with a smile, and a run of her fingers through his long curly hair again.

Sarra curled her arms around Blair, and around Jim. "It shall be alright, lads. It will get better." "Now what do you say to stuffed meat tortellini with blognese sauce and grated cheese for lunch?" She asked with a smile. She then got out the ingredients, and made it all from scratch. They all ate, and felt much better. She then curled up on the couch, after Jim made himself comfortable. Blair sat beside Jim, as he did, he got the older man to relax, and lean against his shoulders. "You do it often enough for me, let me do something for you." He told his friend. Sarra just smiled, then went to get packing. She sighed, as she packed, as she didn't really want to leave them, but she had no choice. She was still needed in San Fransisco. Jim focused on Blair for the moment. "I have to go to her. She needs me for the moment." He whispered. Blair nodded. Jim went to her.

She'd been in Sandburg's office/bedroom. Sarra sighed, as she finished packing her old army bag that she had taken with her. "That's it I think." She sighed to herself. Jim smiled from behind her. "Not everything." He said with a smile. Sarra turned around after a curse. "Damn Jimmy. Quit scarin' me like that!" She said as she hit his shoulder lightly. Jim smiled, then hugged her. "Sorry. But that isn't everything. There's been a couple of things I wanted you to have, since I knew you were in the area.. I arranged these to be returned to you. " Sarra looked at her friend, with wide eyes. "Jimmy..." she said with a choked voice. Jim smiled, as his eyes went dark. He handed her a small box, with things for her. "Jimmy..." She opened the box. There was a picture of the Pack, at which she teared. "Jimmy..." There was also her flag from the Army, for her service of duty. "I had never deserved this..." "The men that served under me did more than I." She choked. Sarra closed her eyes, holding back unshed tears. Sarra sighed, then smiled as she kissed Jim's cheek. "Thank thee." she whispered. She packed her other things. "Ah...should be gone by tomorrow. Kermit needs me." she stated. Jim smiled, then nodded. "There is one more thing, though." Sarra cocked her head a little to one side. "Aye?" she asked. He smiled, and then found what he was searching for. "This." He found her old guitar and her old case as she blushed. "You kept it?! After all this time?" She asked him. Jim grinned. "You meant a lot to me, Sarra, once upon a time, and I wanted to remember. Since I didn't know where you were..." Sarra touched his face. "Thank you." She said, as she smiled at her guitar in it's case. She took it out, and noticed that he'd taken good care of it while she was gone. "Thank you Jimmy..." He smiled as she brought it out to the couch, and sat down, as she tuned it, she noticed the strings were good. "You kept things good Jimmy." Blair smiled with a smirk.

"Now let's see if Ah remember, it's not like riding a horse Jimmy, this takes a hell of a lot of skill." She picked a few strings. "This works." She did an old song she knew the cords to Everything I Do I Do it For You, by Bryan Adams. Blair held Jim in his arms as she sang that with a smile on his face. Jim smiled back, and kissed his friend on the cheek. Sarra smiled, her face flushed with happiness, and a little jelousy because Kermit wasn't there.

He smiled back, then She smiled at the two. "Alright lads. I'd be needing to get back since if I don't Ah will get in trouble." She smiled and kissed both Blair and Jim. Sarra smiled shyly as the others blushed. Sarra kissed their temples, then hugged them again. They hugged her back, then Sarra teared. "I don't want to leave, but I have no other choice. I am needed back in San Fransisco." Sarra sighed with a very sad sigh. "You need us ever, we'll be there." Blair stated. She smiled. "Thanks." She said with a grin.

Jim smiled, then said, "We'll feed you before you go." Sarra smiled. "If you wish." She said with a smile.. Jim grinned back. Sarra called Kermit. "I should be on the flight tonight to come home. Jim will feed me before I leave. I wanted you to know I'll be home tonight." Sarra then listened to Kermit. "You will be welcomed home for sure, m'love. I will be there to greet you hopefully, m'dear." "See you soon." She smiled and nodded. "Right m'dear. See you tonight." she got off the phone, and Blair came to her and said, "I was wondering if I could take you to the rose gardens." Sarra smiled with a sad smile. "Aye. Lets go lad." she said with a smile. He grinned back. Jim smiled and nodded once. "I will think about dinner, on where to take you." Blair rolled his eyes. "The list of places we all can go, are on top of the fridge." Jim grinned back. "Thanks Sandburg." Sarra rolled her eyes. "Lets go, Blair,before Jimmy wants to drag us both off to bed." Jim blushed hard as Blair smiled. Sarra grinned back, then decided that they needed to go. Sarra then got Sandburg to go to the rose garden.

Sarra went to Jim, kissed him on the cheek, to make him even more embarressed. Sarra then went to the stairs as she saw Sandburg coming to her. They left, as she saw Blair's expression on his face. "Ah Burg, Things shall get better luv. I can feel it in me bones." She said with a smile and a hug as she got him to the car. He nodded and then drove, in relative silence, which was weird even for Sarra because she had noticed in the last few days whenever Blair was worried, he would talk a mile a minute, held his hand at which he smiled. "It's not easy when you see someone you love get hurt, I understand, Blair, but I also know that Jimmy would never intentionally try to get killed, he has too much of the self preservation gene that the Army installed in him ages ago."

Blair nodded, and was still quiet, but when they got to the roses in the rose garden, they found a bench at which he sat down and sobbed his heart out to her as she held him. "Easy...easy Blair. Things will get better. They have to."She said with a smile, and kissed his forhead. She dried his eyes, and held the shaking man's body til he was calm. It took a while. He felt better, then smiled and kissed the older warrior on the cheek. She looked astonished for a second, before she asked, "What was that for lad?" He smiled, as he touched her worn face. "For helping us." She hugged him; happy that he was okay. She turned to him and smiled. "So, what are you going to do?" She asked. He sighed and scratched his head. "Not sure. Just stay Guide and Sentinel and friends outside and inside, except when our friends are over...except you of course." She smiled, as she held her friend's hand in hers. "Anytime dearheart. I've grown fond of you, and you know if I wasn't in a previous relationship, well." Blair blushed. "We should get you back." She smiled. "You mean get you back, since you don't know what trouble Jimmy's got himself into." Blair smiled.

"You sound like you've had to deal with this before." She smiled as they walked to the truck. "Aye, lad. One of my friends were deep in trouble, and I had to haul him out a lot. Usually by the scruff of his neck." She sighed as she stroked the communicator for the Power Rangers. Blair grinned, and held her in a shoulder hug. "Let's get you home." She heard him say. She nodded, then left.

Blair got to the door first, and opened it up, to find Jim trying desperately trying to deal with an intruder that had burst in trying to steal their belongings for cash. "JIM!" He called, as Sarra swore as she barrelled Blair down. "Get down and stay down Sandburg! I'll get him." She knocked the intruder out of the way, and grabbed Jim's spare handcuffs. She cuffed him and then cuffed him to the pole. She called Simon as Blair saw to Jim. "You okay?" Jim swore as he saw his shoulder was bleeding. "I will once I get this taken care of." He hissed. She got off the phone with Simon. "I've got someone on the case. Rafe's going to be by to get a statement from you Jim, later after you guys take me to the airport."

Jim sighed in greatfullness. "Someone's coming now to get this idiot out of here though." "No worries." Blair smiled. "Good." He then went outside to take some time for himself, after he saw to Jim's shoulder. The older warrior smiled and then went out to see Blair and rubbed his back before Rafe got there. He was able to calm down, and then dealt with the intruder, then they went out to dinner as planned before she left. "You guys are going to be okay. It's going to take time, but you'll be fine. Trust me." She said at dinner. She went back to San Fransisco as she had been waiting for being with Kermit without trouble. There was none for a while at least so that they could get some peace and quiet.

The End


End file.
